College, Hanyous, and Me
by CeNaS619
Summary: Highschool, Hanyous, and Me re-written. When Sango introduces Kagome to her boy Miroku and his friend InuYasha, sparks fly. What will happen when Miroku plans to have InuYasha date Kagome? What about Kikyo? Read and find out! Pairing: InuXKag MirXSan
1. Meet and Greet

(Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

Well, well, well. I've been meaning to do this let's see… FOREVER now and it finally happened! I've been re-writing the chapters and they will be uploaded accordingly. Sorry to the fans that it took so long but it's been a bumpy ride. Also I've changed the rating on this story because it may turn into a lemon I'm really not sure yet.)

I sighed as I stared out the window at the gray overcast clouds that threatened snow. History never could keep my attention for long and Mr. Romuko's deep mono tone voice made it harder to concentrate especially with the heat running full blast.

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm 18 going on 19 in about a month. I looked over at my best friend Sango Yukinto, she's 20. Her boyfriend, whose name she was currently writing, with hearts, all over her notebook, is Miroku Mikona. He is 21 and working in a car shop after school.

Sango finished writing something, other then the hearts, and handed me the folded paper.

Mr. Romuko was a very laid back teacher; he didn't care if we passed notes as long as we didn't talk. He says that if we don't talk what he says will register subconsciously. Of course he also says people paid to take his course so if they didn't pay attention it was their waste. I think he is right because even when I don't pay attention I manage to pass my tests. Now that I think about it I've seen him watch a girl pass a note and just kind of smirk.

_'Kagome, Miroku has a friend he wants us to meet. You got plans after class?'_ I blinked and stared at the note; how random that Miroku have a friend we hadn't already met. '_Ok. What's his name?_' I replied. A few seconds later the note landed on my desk again. "_It's InuYasha (ha get this) Romuko. InuYasha is Sesshomaru's brother! He's our age too! I think you'll like him._' I rolled my eyes and smiled.

I heard a laugh behind me. I turned and saw Kikyo pointing and laughing at me. I blinked and looked over at Sango, whose stare was piercing the side of my face. She gave me a 'want me to kill them?' look. I shook my head with a small smile.

"Well, I'll see you all later." Mr. Romuko announced. I jetted out of the class before I could reply to Sango's last note. Sango met me in the courtyard. "Ready yet?" She asked. I threw my book bag over my shoulder and smiled. "Yep let's go." She smiled and I took off my new glasses putting them into the case. That must have been what Kikyo was laughing at.

We walked out into the parking lot and I threw my bag into my Charger. It was a glossy black 2010 v6 and I loved it. We walked over to Sango's forest green, her favorite color, 1990 beetle that Miroku had bought for her birthday; how he knew her favorite color was beyond me. We took off out of the parking lot and I groaned. Sango was a speeder beyond speeders.

As we pulled into the garage I all but jumped out of the car. Sango laughed and led me inside. I sat down in a chair and sighed. "Hey girls." I looked up as Miroku walked over to us. "You know Sango speeds?" I asked. Miroku shook his head. "Yeah ridiculously." I said with a nod. "My little speed demon." He said hugging Sango.

"Hey Yash come here!" He yelled over my shoulder. "What do you want?" Someone said behind me. I jumped and spun around. My breath caught and I could only stare. He had beautiful amber eyes and long silver hair that was pulled into a braid. He was wiping his hands on a rag. My eyes went from his hands to his sculpted chest and washboard abs. My mouth dried. "InuYasha this is Kagome Higurashi and my girl Sango Yukinto. Girls this is InuYasha Romuko." I smiled and Sango shook his hand. "Hey girls." He said giving me a smile that made my heart pound in my chest. His amber eyes locked onto mine and he gave me a knowing smile as if he could hear my heart pounding like it was. Suddenly Sango pulled me up out of my chair and drug me out to her car. "Well homework and stuff guys!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"See I told you you'd like him!" She yelled. I smiled and nodded. "I do like Miroku, he seems pretty nice." I told Sango once we were back on the road. "No! I was talking about InuYasha!" She said smiling at me. I felt a blush heat my cheeks as I looked out the window. "I don't really know. I didn't really talk to him." Sango laughed as she pulled into the parking lot of Tokyo University. "At least Miroku seemed nice." I said desperately trying to change the subject. "Yeah, he is. When he's not being a pervert!"She grinned slightly and stared blankly into space, thinking about Miroku's perverted side I guessed.

She let me out at my car. "I'll talk to you online ok?" I nodded. "See you later!" She yelled as she drove she had drove out of my sight I got into my car and headed to my house.

"Hey everyone!" I yelled as I walked through the door. "Hi sweetheart. Dinner will be ready in about an hour ok? Where were you?" Mom asked as she leaned out of the kitchen. "Okay, and Sango took me to meet her boyfriend and his friend." I replied walking to the stairs and pausing. "Oh! Was this friend a guy?" Her eyebrows shot up and she wiggled them. "Yes, his name is InuYasha." She looked thoughtful, "I used to baby sit an InuYasha. Wonder if it's the same one?" I shrugged. "So, this InuYasha?" She winked at me and I blushed again. "There is nothing going on mom." I laughed as I ran up the stairs to my room.

When I got up to my room I turned on my laptop. I ran into my brother's room while my computer signed on. "Hey Sota!" I yelled as I jumped onto his bed. He was sitting in his floor playing his playstation. "Hey sis." He replied. I hugged him tightly around his shoulders. He hugged my arms against him. "Someone's in a good mood." He said as he hit pause and looked up at me. I loved my little brother. "You want to play a round?" I shook my head. "Sorry my computer is going." He shrugged and smiled. "Maybe later." I said. I stood up and kissed his head. He made a face but smiled and I headed back to my room. I laid down on my stomach and logged into my AIM account. She ran downstairs to grab a drink and returned to 3 IMs from Sango. With a laugh she read and replied.


	2. IMs, Chatrooms, and Dear Old Dad

(Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. I really wouldn't try to IM these screen names; although I made them up for the story they probably ARE someone's real screen names!

To the fan that said it was squished, I didn't notice it until I looked and you are right! The original {as seen on my computer screen to me} is spaced but for some reason it didn't upload that. I'm sorry!)

Katanamaster17: Hey Kagome.

Kantanamaster17: Kagome?

Kantanamaster17: Kagome I know you are there!

Silentears: Sorry Sango. I was getting a drink.

Kantanamaster17: Gosh you scared me.

Silentears: That's my job duh!

Kantanamaster17: Ha, ha. So funny.

Silentears: I thought so.

Kantanamaster17: Hey come into this chat ok?

Silentears: Yeah ok.

**Kantanamaster17 **has invited you to join a Buddy Chat session.

Silentears: Hey everyone.

Pervertedmonk: Hello Kagome.

Kantanamaster17: Kagome that's Miroku.

Silentears: Oh ok.

Peacefulrage: Fit's him hm?

Silentears: Huh?

Peacefulrage: His screen name.

Silentears: Oh yeah.

Pervertedmonk: Funny InuYasha.

(In an IM)

Peacefulrage: Miroku she seems so nice do I have to?

Pervertedmonk: Sango said she's never had a boyfriend so it will be a change.

Peacefulrage: Yeah but I don't know her. Or even like her like that.

Pervertedmonk: Come on InuYasha you need to move on from Kikyo.

Peacefulrage: …

Pervertedmonk: Come on.

Peacefulrage: Fine, fine.

(Back in the chat)

Kantanamaster17: Yeah if you say so Kagome.

Silentears: Well I do! ~makes a funny face at Sango~

Kantanamaster17: (Makes one back)

Pervertedmonk: -makes a face for no reason-

Peacefulrage: You are weird man.

Pervertedmonk: Thought I'd join in.

Pervertedmonk: So Kagome dear, what does your screen name mean?

Silentears: Um…

(In an IM)

Silentears: Sango…should I tell them?

Kantanamaster17: If you want to. It's your decision.

Silentears: I don't know Sango…

Katanamaster17: If you don't want to they will understand and if you do tell them then I'm in there for you. And just a phone call away.

Silentears: OK…

(Back in the chat)

Silentears: Well it's kinda for my dad…

Pervertedmonk: Why? Did he die?

Katananamaster17: No but he should have.

Pervertedmonk: Wow what did this guy do?

Silentears: He, uh, used to hit me and my mom.

Peacefulrage: What!

Silentears: Um yeah. A while back he got really violent and hit me with a broken Sake bottle. That's kinda where I got it from… I never cried in front of him so yeah.

Peacefulrage: Have you talked to him!

Silentears: No not in a while. After mom divorced him I haven't seen or heard from him in about a year.

Pervertedmonk: Wow…

(In an IM)

Peacefulrage: Now do I have to?

Pervertedmonk: Yes! Now more so then ever! Poor girl.

Peacefulrage: Which is why she doesn't need me playing her. Besides I think I know her. Remember me telling you about the girl I used to play with when I was younger? Her name was Kagome too.

Pervertedmonk: You aren't playing her and maybe it's the same girl.

Peacefulrage: What do you call this then?

Peacefulrage: I don't know, she looks different… but maybe.

(Back in the chat)

Katanamaster17: Are you ok Kagome?

Silentears: Fine.

Pervertedmonk: Are you sure?

Silentears: Yeah.

Peacefulrage: I'm sorry about that Kagome. If I ever meet him I'll bust his face up.

(In an IM)

Pervertedmonk: Wow that was nice InuYasha!

Peacefulrage: I meant it though…

Pervertedmonk: Oh.

(Back in the chat)

Silentears: Thank you InuYasha.

Pervertedmonk: He'd do it don't even question that.

Kantanamaster17: I hope so. He needs it.

Silentears: Hang on a second. Phone.

My phone had started ringing. "Hello?" I answered. "Uh is Kagome there?" A voice asked. It sounded strangely familiar. "Speaking." I replied. "Hey baby it's Dad." I about dropped the phone. "Um Dad?" I asked faintly. "Yeah. I just called to see if you wanted to do something this weekend. I've got a new girlfriend I wanted you to meet and my AA consoler said I'm coming along good." He said. I was terrified to go anywhere with or around him. "Um I don't know Dad. I'll have to ask mom and stuff." I muttered rubbing my arm where the scar was. It started at my shoulder and ran down to my elbow. At least in the three months he's been gone it had started to fade. "Ok well call me back whenever you get an answer." He said then gave me his number and hung up.

Kantanamaster17: I didn't call her. I'm talking to ya'll.

Pervertedmonk: You are the only one she talks to that long.

Peacefulrage: Someone had to call.

Silentears: Um it was my dad.

Peacefulrage: What!

Kantanamaster17: What did he want?

Silentears: Um for me to go out with him this weekend…

Katanamaster17: You said no right? Right?

Silentears: Uh. I said I'd ask my mom…

Kantanamaster17: Kagome! What is wrong with you!

Silentears: I don't know. I just couldn't say no. He's got a girlfriend and he's in AA.

Peacefulrage: No Kagome! Please don't go with him.

Silentears: I haven't even asked mom.

Peacefulrage: Well do you want to go?

Silentears: I don't know. But I'll be right back again. Mom is yelling dinner.

I left the room and walked downstairs feeling my heart sink with every step. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Who called dear?" Mom asked once I sat down. I swallowed and smiled up at her. "Um it was Dad," She gasped and sat down shakily becoming frighteningly pale, "he wanted me to do something with him this weekend. He's in AA and has a girlfriend." I said. She took a few breaths and her cheeks gained some color. "Do you want to dear?" I thought about it. It would be nice to see how he was doing but I was scared of him. "Maybe for the day. I'll stay near his girlfriend okay?" Mom nodded and smiled at Sota came in. "Hey what's going on?" We smiled and shook our heads. Sota didn't know about Dad hitting us and hopefully never would. When he asked about Dad's absence we just told him that Dad didn't want to be with us anymore.

Dinner was quiet and for once grateful. I really needed the time to think over visiting Dad. After dinner I helped Sota with the dishes and went to talk to Mom.

She was watching TV and I walked over to her. "One day. I'll be home kind of late. But just one day." She nodded, patting my hand at the same time, and offered me a weak smile. I returned her smile and walked upstairs taking my phone out of my pocket as I went. I dialed Dad's number and told him I could come over on Saturday, just Saturday. He said okay and hung up. I turned to my computer and braced myself for Sango and InuYasha's reaction.

Peacefulrage: I don't know. Maybe.

Silentears: Maybe what?

Peacefulrage: Welcome back. And um ask you to a movie tomorrow.

Silentears: Um well… I'd love to but tomorrow isn't good…

Kantanamaster17: Kagome you aren't gonna? Please tell me you AREN'T GONNA!

Pervertedmonk: Gonna what, Sango, honey?

Silentears: Just one day Sango! And I'm going to keep close to his girlfriend.

Peacefulrage: Kagome! You said yes!

Silentears: Yeah…

Pervertedmonk: Kagome are you sure?

Silentears: Yes. It's just for a day.

Kantanamaster17: Kagome you call me if anything, I mean ANYTHING_, _happens call me. I will have my cell with me all day.

Silentears: I will. Um InuYasha?

Peacefulrage: Yeah?

Silentears: Would you please go with me? Sango will be out with Miroku about the time I go over and my mom has to watch Sota. Plus he doesn't know that Dad was abusive.

Peacefulrage: You don't have to explain of course I will go.

Silentears: Thanks!

Kantanamaster17: Aw! I want to be in the car! I want to know what happens!

Silentears: ~blinks~

Peacefulrage: -_-::

Silentears: Um I have a question InuYasha?

Peacefulrage: Shoot

(In an IM)

Silentears: The movie thing? Was that like a movie date?

Peacefulrage: If you wanted it to be. [Rubs your face gently]

Silentears: ~swallows~ Um wow. Thanks.

Peacefulrage: Kagome I know we just met but can I see you tonight?

Silentears: Um I'll go ask.

I got up and walked back downstairs. "Um Mom? Can I go out for a little bit with a guy named InuYasha? He's best friends with Sango's boyfriend." Mom looked up and smiled. "Do you finally have a boyfriend? Can I finally expect grandchildren" She asked sitting up in her chair. I blinked as a blush heated my cheeks. "No, uh no, just a friend." I smiled. She nodded. "Okay go ahead," I smiled and turned to walk upstairs, "BUT," she shouted to catch my attention, "if it gets serious. Grandchild, while I'm young enough to enjoy them." I laughed and shook my head, "okay, okay."

Silentears: I can go.

Peacefulrage: Okay, I'll see you in 15. You live where?

Silentears: Um, call Miroku or Sango, I'm not good with directions.

Peacefulrage: [laughs] Okay.

Peacefulrage has signed off.

(Back in the chat)

Kantanamaster17: Where did InuYasha go?

Silentears: Sango can I call you later? He's coming over to pick me up!

Kantanamaster17: -screams- Okay! Give me all the details!

Silentears: Bye everyone!

Silentears has signed off.

(Hopefully that's a little easier to read! If not let me know what I can do to fix it!)


	3. The Disastrous Date

(Disclaimer: Own nothing!)

I ran to my bathroom and put my hair up while trying to brush my teeth. After that task was done I put on my lip gloss. Sota walked in and smiled. "Going on a date?" I blinked and shook my head. "Not really. Just a friend thing" He rolled his eyes and smiled. "So you get all made up for a 'friend thing'?" I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. Not much got past Sota. "Yeah, yeah." I laughed, walking downstairs to wait in the living room. The doorbell rang and I jumped a foot in the air before running to the door. My mom walked up behind me, chuckling at my behavior I'm sure. "Do I look okay?" I asked quietly. My mom laughed and hugged me, "you look fine dear." I opened the door and gasped. He was hot no matter if he was shirtless and greasy or standing on my porch fully clothed. He was in a jean jacket and a white shirt plus a pair of plain blue jeans. His tennis shoes were black and white and he smiled at me because i was more then obviously checking him out. My heart melted and my butterflies quivered as I smiled back. "Sorry I took longer then I thought. I bought these." He handed me a bouquet of flowers and I smiled again. "Hi Mrs. Higurashi. I'm InuYasha Romuko." He said shaking her hand. I wanted to laugh but just smiled, Gods I was doing a lot of smiling tonight. Sota ran down the stairs and up to us. "Hi! I'm Sota." He said. InuYasha rubbed his head and smiled. "Names InuYasha." He said. My grandpa came in and stopped. "I sense demon on you boy!" He pulled out a ward demon spell and I handed my flowers to Sota before pushing InuYasha out the door so Grandpa wouldn't cover him in worthless pieces of paper. "Okay bye mom!" I yelled over my shoulder. We walked to his truck in silence and got in.

"Um Kagome?" I looked over at him noticing he looked down even in the semi dark of his truck cab. "I am part demon." He said. I blinked feeling shock slither through me more so because Grandpa picked up on InuYasha being a half demon then him actually being a half demon. "Show me." I whispered. He nodded and grinned crookedly at me, "but I can I take you somewhere else other then your front yard?" I nodded glancing at the kitchen window that my family was watching through. Even knowing he was a demon or even part demon I still felt safe and comfortable with him, which was weird. Didn't most people run screaming from demons? I shrugged it off with a smile as he started his car and backed out of my driveway.

He drove us to a ledge a few minutes from my house that overlooked the bay Kuto. The moon was full tonight and it seemed almost comically romantic. "I come here a lot to think but tonight I thought it would be kinda romantic." He said almost as if reading my mind; weird. I nodded and stepped into the cool fall night. He pulled a blanket out of his trunk and laid it down. I sat on it and he followed suit. "Show me." I repeated. He sat and looked like he was thinking. I felt him growing upset and realized I was sensing his sadness. Something silver flickered on his head and I blinked, unsure i had really seen anything. A pair of dog ears suddenly appeared. He looked down at the blanket and picked a faded out patch. I followed his gaze to his hands and noticed he had claws.

I laid my hand on his and smiled as he looked up. "Don't worry. I'm not going to run screaming." I said quietly. He smirked and seemed to relax as he turned his hand over to grasp mine tightly. "Kagome I have to tell you something important about yourself." I blinked. "You have spiritual powers. They are powerful yet untrained. I know a few people who could help you." I blinked and again felt shocked as I nodded. I trusted him, even without knowing him I trusted him. He smiled and freed his hand from mine to place it around my shoulders. I leaned against him; this was turning out to be quite romantic.

He laid back and gently pulled me down beside him. He pointed to different stars and told me about the constellations they were in. I lay on his shoulder and smiled. He was a nice guy and smart to! He stopped mid-sentence and looked down at me. "I'm boring you aren't I?" I shook my head. "Uh uh, where did you learn all this?" The smile on his face slipped. "Um…My ex… Her name was Kikyo." I sat up and felt my stomach knot. Kikyo! "Kagome?" He asked sitting up beside me looking worried. "Kikyo huh? Was she nice?" He nodded a bit. "Sometimes. She changed though." I nodded and felt sick. "I know her." I said. He blinked. "Really?" I nodded and bit my lip. She had said something about dating a guy named InuYasha. She also said he never got over her and still wanted her back; my stomach cramped and I fought the urge to cry.

"Kagome?" He asked softly placing his hand on mine. I looked over at him. "What do you feel for her?" I asked. He blew out his breath and scratched his head. "Um. Well. I don't really know." He said. I tried to sense his emotions and got longing, sadness, lust, and love. I swallowed again feeling confused by the whole situation. I don't think he cared for me. I know I looked a bit like Kikyo and I think that's why he was out here with me; to get some sort of sick pleasure with his ex through me. I had to slap a hand over my mouth to keep from crying out. "Kagome?" I turned and looked at him. What should I do? I could try to help him but what would that involve. A shiver climbed my spine as I thought about it. He looked so lost and his eyes showed a lot of pain. My brain stopped dead as I really noticed his eyes, his amber eyes that had looked a shade darker before his ears had showed. I knew these amber eyes. "Inny?" I asked calling him by his old nickname. He blinked, "Kat?" I laughed.

InuYasha and I had been friends since I was a kid! Mom babysat him when we were young. He had transferred schools after his dad died and I guess took his mom's name. "Oh my gosh! I've missed you so much!" I said hugging him so fast and tight he fell backwards. "Oomph!" He grunted when he hit the ground. "Yep you are definitely Kat." He said hugging me back.

I used to hug him like that when we were younger... Well tackle hug, there all the same thing. Come to think of it Kikyo had switched schools. I guess that was how they met. I smiled up at him, similar to when we were younger because he was always taller then me. I reached up and tugged one of his ears lightly. He jumped but smiled, "Hmm I have missed that." He muttered. It felt like we were 5 and 7 again. He twisted a strand of my hair gently around his finger as he wrapped his free arm around me. "When did my sweet little girl grow up to be a beautiful woman?" He whispered. I shivered as his breath blew caressed my ear. He thought I was beautiful? I wanted to jump and scream but I just smiled. "When did my tough little boy grow up to be a handsome young man?" I replied. He puffed out his chest and smirked. I laughed and smacked him gently in the stomach. He blew out his breath as he laughed.

I reached up and rubbed his ears. "Good boy!" I said in our old greeting. He groaned and licked my cheek as his returned the hello. I smiled as he started purring. "I've really missed that greeting." I said rubbing my cheek. "Hmm not as much as I've missed it." He purred hugging me closer.

"You have gotten stronger." I said feeling his arm muscles. "Had to, to protect my girl." He said and I knew he meant Kikyo. I bit my lip and looked down. "I meant you Kagome." He whispered. I looked back up at him. "I started working out when I was young; after your dad hit you the first time. Remember?" I nodded and smiled. "Can I see?" I asked. He nodded and I rolled off him. He pulled his shirt up and I gasped. I had noticed it at the car repair shop but hadn't paid much attention. I ran my fingers over his hard abs. He chuckled and I felt his muscles react. I looked up at him. "Tickles." He muttered.

I smiled mischievously and wiggled my fingers at him. "Now Kagome." He said warily as he scooted back. I pounced on him and started tickling him. He laughed and started tickling me. We tickled each other until we couldn't breath then I laid down beside him and lying my head on his shoulder. We caught our breath and smiled at each other.

"Hey InuYasha?" I purred seductively. He swallowed and looked down at me. "Y…yeah?" I threw my leg over him and pinned him down. "You're it!" I said sitting on him smiling. He blinked and smiled then rolled me over in the same fashion.

We rolled each other over a few times and finally he rolled me and lost his balance, falling foreword. He caught himself before he could face plant against me but not before our noses were touching. I felt myself blush and my heart pick up its beat. His hands were holding mine down by my head and he broke into a blush. He smiled and rubbed my palm with his finger. My heart was pounding and I knew he could hear it. I could sense his love for me but was it more then "just friends" though? I couldn't tell. 'Kiss me.' I thought and blushed brighter. 'Did I really think that! Do I really like him that way!' I thought franticly.

"Kagome I've missed you so much." He whispered. I licked my lips and swallowed. "I've missed you to InuYasha." I replied. "Kagome…" He whispered. "Yes InuYasha?" I replied. "Kagome I've really missed you. Everything about you. Your scent, your hair, your eyes. You, all of you. I never stopped thinking about you." He whispered. I felt my heart melt farther. "I've missed you to InuYasha." I said feeling my eyes prickle with tears.

He closed the small gap. I felt my eyes widen with shock at first then shut as his soft warm lips touched mine. I hoped with all my heart mine were as warm and soft as his. He slid his hands up and interlaced his fingers with mine. His chest rumbled against mine as he purred his content. I didn't know a kiss could feel this amazing.

He pulled back long enough to whisper something that ended in "yo" and crashed back down on my lips. I pushed him back as shock and pain rippled through me. "What did you call me?" He blinked and I almost laughed at the confused look he was giving me. His eyes were clouded with lust and I knew he had no idea what I was saying. "InuYasha, what did you call me?" I asked again. He shook his head and I noticed his eyes were clearing. "Wha?" He asked. "What did you call me? You pulled back and said something that sounded like it ended with yo." I said feeling panic course through my blood. "I don't know. I don't remember." He said as he looked away, obvious lie. "You called me Kikyo didn't you?" He blinked and I swallowed. My heart was breaking apart. I guess I got the answer I had been dreading. The love I'd felt was just a friendly love and he was using me for some sick pleasure.

"InuYasha you need to tell me why you are out here kissing me if you still love Kikyo." I said grimly. He swallowed again. "Um I'm not sure. I care for you Kagome I really do. But Kikyo is invading my mind I mean you just look like her!" I felt my jaw drop 'wrong answer sir.' I thought as I scooted out from under him and walked stiffly to the car trying to let my angry die. I swallowed back my tears as he joined me in the car.

He pulled out and drove me home in silence. I stepped out and thanked him before walking inside. It was only about 10:30 so Sango was still awake. I called her cell phone and got her voice mail. I signed online and found her.


	4. Restless Night

(Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.)

Silentears: Sango it was awful.

Kantanamaster17: What happened? Did he hurt you?

Silentears: No not really.

Kantanamaster17: No not really? Kagome…

Silentears: Okay… We were kissing and he called me Kikyo.

Kantanamaster17: You were kissing! Wait Kikyo? The Kikyo we know?

Silentears: Yeah they were dating.

Kantanamaster17: That is messed up.

Silentears: Yeah I know but, I asked him why he called me Kikyo and he said he liked me but he couldn't get her off his mind.

Kantanamaster17: So why did he ask you out on a date?

Silentears: I don't know. But I have known him since I was a kid. I think it's because I look like her! I think that's why he was with me!

Kantanamaster17: Seriously? And no you don't look anything like Kikyo.

Silentears: Remember Inny?

Kantanamaster17: No way.

Silentears: Yeah.

Kantanamaster17: This doesn't sound like something InuYasha would do.

Silentears: ?.?

Kanantamaster17: Ask you out if he doesn't feel something for you!

Silentears: Hey yeah! Maybe he does feel something for me.

Kantanamaster17: Yeah! I'll ask Miroku he should know.

Silentears: Okay. Are you going to call him?

Kantanamaster17: Yeah. Be right back.

Silentears: Okay.

Kantanamaster17 went away at 11:07pm.

I sat at the computer wondering what they were talking about when a box popped up and informed me InuYasha had signed on. I put up a quick away me for Sango. She was taking her time with Miroku… I opened a website with games and played a few until my IM catcher caught InuYasha's IM and blared it across my screen. I sighed and opened it, taking down my away message.

Peacefulrage: Kagome? Why did you do that?

Silentears: Do what?

Peacefulrage: Put up your away message as soon as I signed on?

Silentears: Well… I'm not really in a talking mood.

Peacefulrage: Kagome… I'm sorry okay?

Silentears: It's fine… Hey I need to get off and go to bed since I'm going to…dads…

Peacefulrage: I'll be over to pick you up about 9:30 okay?

Silentears: AM right?

Peacefulrage: Yeah.

Silentears: See you then.

Silentears has signed off at 12:05AM

I set my AIM name to invisible so he would think I signed off and watched for Sango to come back from being away. InuYasha signed off shortly afterwards. I changed the setting to away and went to the kitchen to get a drink. I popped the top of my Sprite open and smiled as it hissed.

Sota and I had once shaken cans of Coke like these and opened them, pointing them at each other. They had of course spewed all over the place. Mom had just laughed and rushed us into the bathroom to rinse the soda off us.

I trotted back upstairs and looked into Sota's room. He was sound asleep. I walked in and turned off his TV which he had left playing. 'Must have fallen asleep playing his game again.' I thought and rolled my eyes. I turned and left shutting his door quietly. When I got back to my room Sango had sent me an IM.

Kantanamaster17: Kagome!

Silentears: What?

Kantanamaster17: Hey.

Silentears: Hi.

Kantanamaster17: Okay well Miroku doesn't know anything.

Silentears: ~Groans~ He should. He's his best friend!

Kantanamaster17: He's dumb.

Silentears: Ugh. Well I've g2g get some sleep.

Kantanamaster17: Okay well my cell is on. So if your dad or InuYasha does anything call me got it?

Silentears: Got it. Bye!

Kantanamaster17: Later.

I signed off and shut my computer then set it gently in the floor and threw the covers off my bed. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth then changed into my PJs and crawled into bed. I stared at the ceiling a few minutes and sighed. 'InuYasha still likes Kikyo? Then why does he act like he cares about me?' I asked myself. The thought turned over in my mind a few times before I sighed again and rolled over, closing my eyes to go to sleep.


	5. Morning Through Kagome's Eyes

(Disclaimer: Boy I am tired of putting this; own nothing!)

My alarm beeped loudly and I groaned. I had gotten about 9 hours of sleep yet I felt like I had gotten maybe 2. Mom came and knocked. "Kagome dear you have an hour you had better get up." I blinked up at her and noticed she looked older this morning. Her hair had not yet been pulled into its bun and she looked tense and worried. I climbed out of bed and hugged her. "Don't worry mom InuYasha will be with me." I said. She nodded and smiled, "Can't blame a mom for worrying." I nodded and headed to the shower.

After I was done with my shower I changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt; nothing to major. I didn't feel like dressing in anything to extravagant. I looked over at my clock, InuYasha would be here in 45 minutes. I sighed and pulled my hair back into a loose pony tail, classic for me to wear, and walked back into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

While I was in the bathroom Sota walked in and smiled sleepily at me. "Morn…ing…" He said through a yawn. I smiled and hugged him. "So you and InuYasha going out?" I nodded and frowned. "Well sort of. He's taking me somewhere." I said with a smile. Sota nodded and stood there. "What?" I asked as he yawned again. "I have to use the bathroom and you are brushing your teeth. I'm waiting." He said. I laughed a bit and put my toothbrush up. "Okay all yours." I said walked out and shutting the door.

Back in my room I sat on my bed and thought about what I'd do. It would be weird to be near InuYasha again… especially after last night. I sighed and headed downstairs, to restless to sit in my room any longer.

Once there I got a drink from the refrigerator and wished a good morning to my grandpa. He grunted and I rolled my eyes with a smile. Mom walked in and looked a little better. She had pulled her hair up and didn't look so stressed. I smiled to let her know I wasn't worried so she shouldn't be either. I looked up at the clock. He still had 30 minutes. I sighed sadly this was already turning into a long day. I pulled my phone from my pocket and considered calling and canceling. The stress was almost too much for my nerves. I slid it back in my pocket and sat down at the table to wait.


	6. Morning Through InuYasha's Eyes

(Disclaimer: On'tday wnoay histay. Get your pig Latin dictionaries out!)

"Get up." I growled and looked up. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Not a morning person at all." Now I rolled my eyes. "Don't you have to take that miko somewhere?" I stopped. Miko? Kagome! I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. "What time is it?" I yelled out at my irritating half brother. "9:00." He replied. "Damn it! Sesshomaru I asked you to wake me up almost an hour ago!" He walked past and shrugged. I hoped into the shower and tried to work the spell that would cover my ears.

15 minutes later I jumped out. "Damn!" I ran into my room and threw on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. I was still ting my boots up with a tooth brush in my mouth as I ran into the kitchen. "Better hurry little brother. You have 10 minutes." I threw him a glare and finished brushing my teeth. When I took my toothbrush back to the bathroom I ran a comb through my hair and tied it back into the braid mom had taught me once. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door saying a quick bye to Sesshomaru.

"Wait." He said. I stopped and looked back. "I heard about that man she is going to see today. Watch out for her little brother." He said handing my wallet. "Thanks." I said and ran out the door and jumped in my car. Her house was about 10 minutes from the house I shared with Sesshomaru.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She seemed upset last night online and I hoped it wasn't because of my mistake. I shook my head and mulled over what Sesshomaru had said. A growl escaped me and I wondered what kind of person this guy was for Sesshomaru to know about him. My eyes strayed to the clock on my dash and I cursed to myself. It was 9:30 now! Kagome was probably thinking I'd ditched her.


	7. Same Old Dad

(Disclaimer: Domp domp lymphatic system! {RVB thing} DON'T OWN ANYTHING!)

I stared out the window and waited; InuYasha was late. 'Maybe he's not coming.' I thought sadly and started to get up. A black truck pulled into my driveway and I smiled. "Mom I'll be home in a few hours." She nodded and I gave her a hug. "Have fun dear." I nodded and walked out the door.

InuYasha smiled and hugged me in greeting. "Ready to go?" I nodded and climbed into the truck. My insides were squirming. He shut the door behind me and climbed in on the driver's side. I kept my gaze anywhere but on him so in other words I stared out the window. He smiled at me and took my hand in his. "Kagome can I talk to you?" I nodded and wanted to laugh. It wasn't like I could just get out and walk to Dads. His house was all the way on the other side of town. "Kagome about last night… I do think of Kikyo. But… I want to get over her… It's hard though…" He sighed and I looked over at him. I could feel his pain from across the cab. I squeezed his hand and smiled. Maybe he did like me. I pondered this the rest of the way to Dads.

His house was larger then I remembered, but hadn't changed much despite that. It was still white and still had the little garden around the front porch only the flowers were dead. My stomach churned and I wanted to throw up. InuYasha was staring at me. "Kagome are you okay?" I nodded and opened the door getting slowly out of the truck.

InuYasha walked up beside me and took my hand in his. "I'm right here Kagome." I nodded and continued to the door; panic making my heart race faster with each step. I knocked on it gently and it opened to revile a woman with long blonde hair and purple eyes. "Hello?" She asked quietly. "Um… Is Takahiro Momoko here?" I asked. She nodded and looked over her shoulder. "Taka?"

I gasped and blinked. Dad hadn't changed much. He was still taller than me only now he didn't look like a giant. His hair was still scraggly and brown shot through with gray. The only thing that was different was his eyes. They had life in them. They were a golden brown color and weren't hollow and didn't have lines under them. "Hi Dad." I said trying to keep my hands from shaking. "Hi baby." He replied standing and giving me a hug. I never let go of InuYasha's hand.

"This is my girlfriend Misaki." He said holding out his hand to indicate the blonde lady. "Hi, I'm Kagome." I said quietly. "So you are the little angel?" She said with a smile. Dad smiled and put his arm around her waist. I smiled and felt InuYasha give my hand a gentle squeeze. I let my nerves unwind a little and sighed.

"Well let's not stand out here all day. Come on in. Oh wait, Kagome who is this young man with you?" Dad asked. "My name is InuYasha, InuYasha Romuko." He said. "Romuko? Where have I heard that name before?" InuYasha looked thoughtful. "My brother's name is Sesshomaru Romuko." He said. Fear flashed through Dad's eyes before it was replaced with happiness. "Oh yeah. I know him." He said trying to sound casual, and had I not been around him while he was talking with nurses about numerous injuries mom or I had, I'd had been fooled. InuYasha shrugged and gently pushed my hand gently causing me to walk through the door.

The inside of his house had changed. The worn brown couch had been pushed against the wall, and were it had been standing the TV was. His sitting chair, or drinking chair as I used to call it, sat where the TV once was. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked. "Um I'll take water please." I said with a smile. He nodded and looked up at InuYasha. "Oh! I'm okay." He said. Dad nodded and walked into the kitchen. I sat down on the couch pulling InuYasha with me. He put his arm around my shoulders and held me close.


	8. Shop Call

(Disclaimer: I don't own anythinggggg!)

She was scared out of her mind. And I didn't blame her. How did her Dad know my brother? What had Sesshomaru done before he became a teacher? I'd ask him about it later. Kagome's dad came back with her water and I rubbed her arm gently. "So Kagome are you two dating?" She looked up at me and I looked down at her. "Well um no not really." She replied.

Sudden my pocket buzzed as my cell rang. "Excuse me for a minute." I said pulling it out of my pocket. She gave me a panicked look as I walked outside.

"Hello?" I answered. "InuYasha this is Yukata." My boss said. "Yeah?" I replied feeling worried. "I need you in the shop today, can you come in?" I groaned as she said this. "I can't ma'am. I'm out with a friend. She's visiting her Dad." I muttered. "Oh?" She said in the annoying way girls do when they think it's something more then it is. "Well could you come in for a minute? I need you to take a look at a piece and tell me if you or Miroku ordered it." She said. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes." I said.

I hung up and walked back inside. "Kagome that was the shop. They need me for a few minutes. Do you think you'll be okay until I get back?" I asked. She paled considerably but nodded. I smiled and had an idea, leaning down I gave her a kiss on the cheek. She gasped and I felt her cheek heating up.

I smiled and turned to her Dad. "I'll be back in a bit. I'm sorry." I said then turned and headed out the door.


	9. Alone

(Disclaimer: BLARGH! {again RVB} Now, this chapter is different. {I know the uploaded ones all are but!} The first time I uploaded this I was young {like 16-17 and now I'm 20} and a lot has changed. My da is now an alcoholic. Not an abusive one! But he drinks all the time. So I still may be off on the abusive aspect and all that jazz and I'm sorry if it is. But that's the skinny of it!)

'Don't panic. Don't panic!' I thought feeling my heart race. InuYasha left. His shop called. He said he'd be back but how long! 'Don't panic!' I thought trying to smile. Dad smiled and pulled Misaki into his lap. "So you sure you two aren't dating?" I nodded. "He likes another girl." I said. "I'm sorry." He replied. I shook my head and smiled. "It's okay." 'Please InuYasha hurry.' I thought.

"How is school?" Dad asked. "It's okay." I replied. "How is your," he paused and looked uncomfortable, "mom?"

"She's fine." I said quietly. "And the kid?" He asked. I blinked and realized he was talking about Sota. "His name is Sota, and he is fine too." I said. Misaki looked up at me. "You have a little brother." I nodded and she smiled. "Taka and I are going to try for a kid after we are married." She held up her hand and I saw a ring on her left ring finger. "Congratulations." I said.

I smiled as Misaki stood up and went to fix dinner. Dad smiled and kissed her hand and she walked by. He seemed to be a changed man. But I still didn't want to let my guard down. "So um Dad, how long has it been since you last drank?" He blinked and looked at his glass of water. "5 minutes. Why?" He cracked a smile and I knew he was joking. "Well baby it's been about 6 months." He said. I nodded and smiled.

"I'll be right back." He said standing up and walking over to the bathroom. I stood and walked into the kitchen with Misaki. "So…" I started when she burst out crying. Not the reaction I was expecting. "Misaki what's wrong?" I asked rubbing her back. "Oh Kagome, I'm sorry. It's just well your father." I felt my blood run cold. "What Misaki?" I asked hearing my voice squeak. "Well he got drunk last year." I nodded and felt my heart skip a beat. "It was the super-bowl. And tonight is the super-bowl…" I slowly caught on. "And you are scared he will get drunk tonight?" She nodded and I swallowed hard as the door bell rang.

"Kagome will you please go let them in?" I nodded and walked to the door. I opened it to fine two women standing there. "Hello?" I asked. "This is the Momoko residence isn't it?" I nodded and stepped outside to let them in then took my cell phone out of my pocket and called Sango.

"Hello?" She answered with a laugh and I heard Miroku's voice in the background. "Oh my gosh Sango!" I said franticly. "Kagome? What's the matter?" The laughter stopped and she grew serious. "Sango tonight is the Super-bowl!" I wanted to cry. "Okay?" She asked sounding confused. "Sango, guys drink during the Super-bowl! My dad drinks during the Super-bowl!" I was past acting calm I was flat out panicked. "Kagome calm down, InuYasha is there with you isn't he?" She asked. "No! His boss called and asked him to come into the office!" I replied. "Okay, stay calm. Miroku said he'll go to the office and I'll call InuYasha okay?" I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay. Bye." I said quietly and hung up.

I then turned and walked back inside, maybe things would be okay since Misaki had friend over…


	10. Oops

(Disclaimer: Some of these I didn't make any longer but I promise it'll be worth it mkay? Oh and I don't own ANYYYYYYYYYYTHING!)

'Stupid people at the stupid parts shop, and the stupid people that can't do their stupid jobs.' I thought as I filled out the papers and picked up the phone to call the parts shop. They had of course sent me the wrong parts and now I had to spend the next hour calling and talking to automated voices and recordings. I rolled my eyes as a recording picked up on the other end. "Ah!" I yelled slamming the phone down.

My pocket buzzed again and I yanked my cell phone out. "What?" I answered. "InuYasha! What the heck were you thinking?" I stopped. "What? Sango what are you talking about?" I thought back to what I could have done and froze… The whole thing with Kagome last night. "Leaving Kagome at her Dad's alone! Do you have any idea what comes on TV tonight." I let out a breath and thought. "Yeah the Super-bowl why?" I heard something that sounded like a smack. "And what do men do at the Super-bowl!" Now I was confused. "Drink beer and eat hot wings, again Sango why?" I asked. Then it hit me. "Oh no." I muttered.

"Yes! Now you see!" I jumped up and ran into my boss's office. "Yeah bye Sango." I said hanging up. "Yukata?" I panted out. "Yes InuYasha?" She asked standing up, looking concerned. "I have to go!" I said turning to the door. "What is going on?" I stopped and realized she had no idea what was going on. I took a breath and started into the story as quickly as I could.


	11. Store Trip and Pepper Spray

(Disclaimer: This right hur is not owned by me!)

I sat on the couch as more people came inside. I was feeling really uncomfortable. The more men that came the more cartons of beer. Misaki walked in and smiled at me. I smiled but it felt more like a grimace. She took my hand and pulled me up, leading me outside.

Once there she smiled. "Don't worry there are a lot of people here. I'm pretty sure we'll be okay." I nodded and wanted to believe her. "Kagome honey the last time there wasn't this many people here and your farther wasn't in AA yet." I nodded again. "So don't worry okay? Besides Natsumi and Reina carry pepper spray in their purses." She said with a wink. I laughed and followed her back inside.

We walked into the kitchen and she introduced me to a few people. "This is Natsumi and Reina." She said pointing to a brown headed woman and a blonde standing beside her. I smiled and shook hands with them. "Hi I'm Kagome." I said with a smile. "I told her about the pepper spray." They laughed and sure enough pulled a little bottle with Pepper Spray written on it. I nodded and settled into helping then cook the huge dinner.

A few guys came in and out, Misaki introducing me to a few and smiling at the others. Most of them came to get a beer. I noticed however my farther didn't. I was happy about that and relaxed considerably into talking and joking with Natsumi, Reina, and Misaki.

I blinked when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and came face to face with Dad. "Having fun?" I nodded and offered him a piece of celery I was cutting up. He ate it and laughed at my face. "Misaki, sweetheart, I need to go pick up some more ice and chips. I'll be back in about 30 minutes okay?" She nodded and kissed him. I blushed and looked away. "I'm proud of you Takahiro." She said. I nodded my agreement and he smiled.

Dad left and we all smiled. At least one man wouldn't be drunk tonight. We laughed as Natsumi voiced the thought and went back to cooking until Reina screamed.

I jumped a foot in the air and looked over at her. Ryouta had his hand on her butt. She smacked him but it didn't seem to faze him. "Looky here don't be hittin' me now!" He yelled grabbing her wrist. She whimpered as he bent her arm back. I ran over and beat his arm. "Stop it you're hurting her!" I yelled. He looked down at me and I swallowed. A few other guys walked into the kitchen and I felt the other girls along with myself tense. This wasn't going to be good. They were drunk and high on something. "Misaki?" I asked quietly. "Yeah?" She replied, her voice tight with concern. "Are they doing some drug?" She took my hand and squeezed it gently. "Yes Kagome I think they are." I could feel her worry coming off her in waves. Natsumi and Reina reached into their purses and pulled out their Pepper Spray. "InuYasha where are you?" I whispered as they pressed in on us, not fazed by the Pepper Spray.


	12. Bloody Noses and Black Eyes

(Disclaimer: The taste of blood is bitterrr! {10 years is playing as I upload this!} OWN NOTHING!)

I ran out to my car and jammed the keys in, almost breaking them. I saw Miroku's truck pull up and I flew out of the parking lot. "Where the hell is this house!" I screamed at the steering wheel. I turned down a side road so fast the breaks squealed. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Sesshomaru.

"Hello?" He said calmly. "Sess, it's InuYasha. Where is Kagome's Dads house?" I asked trying not to scream into the phone. "Hmm, I'm not sure, why?" I slapped the wheel and felt my car jerk to the side. "My shop called and I left and I don't know where it is and Sango called and was telling me to get over there because Kagome was in trou…" I stopped when Sesshomaru interrupted, "You left her alone? On the night of the Super bowl?" I took a deep breath. "Yes, Sesshomaru, I am a dumbass, but Kagome is in trouble so please help me out!" I said franticly. "Okay, okay, where are you now?" He asked. I looked up at the road sign. "Uh Hikata Street." I said. "Okay turn left on the next road and it's the 5th house." He replied. "Man I own you Sess." I said. "Yes you do." I grimaced. "I'll tell you what later, right now go save Kagome." That caught my attention and I slammed the breaks on. "What? Save her!" I yelled but he had already hung up. I dropped the phone into my passenger's seat and accelerated so fast the tires spun, leaving a black streak in the road. My phone rang again and I felt relived to see Kagome's name on the caller ID. "Hey, are you okay?" No response. I heard shuffling and a scream. "KAGOME!" I roared feeling my demon blood boil. Who screamed? Who? I heard a loud grunt of pain and Kagome scream, "stop! Please! Leave her alone!" Her phone clicked off. My heart stopped beating and I accelerated as fast as my Toyota would go. I pulled into the driveway 2 minutes later and narrowly missed hitting a police car.

I jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut. Kagome was sitting on the steps crying. I ran up to her and took her into my arms. "Kagome what's wrong? Did anyone hurt you?" I asked quietly. She blinked and cried harder into my chest. "Kagome, Kagome it's okay." I said rocking her gently. My heart thudded to life 'she is okay.'

Another car pulled in behind mine and Kagome's Dad stepped out. He ran up to us and looked worried. "Kagome what happened?" He asked gently pushing her hair behind her ear. "I can't get anything out of her she's crying to hard." I said stroking her hair.

I stopped dead and sniffed the air. Blood. My hair prickled on the back of my neck. Someone had been raped. "Kagome?" I asked. She looked up at me and I could tell she knew I knew. My heart broke as I whispered, "who Kagome?" I felt sick. She started crying harder. "Oh Gods not you Kagome?" I asked feeling my heart stop beating. She shook her head violently. My heart started beating again. "What happened?" I asked quietly while her father went inside to talk to the police. She just clung to me and cried. I held her tightly and rocked her all the while trying to calm her down.

"I can't believe it." Her father said stomping outside and looking furious. "What?" I asked. I picked Kagome up gently as the police, a man and woman, led out three men in hand cuffs. I looked up at him as an ambulance pulled in. "What is going on?" He sighed wearily and took Kagome from me, leading her down to the ambulance then returning and leading the woman, Misaki, I think down as well followed by two other women, the blonde was pale and I could smell blood coming from them all.

I ran my fingers through my hair and groaned. "Apparently my so called friends had brought drugs." Her dad said. I sat up straighter. Now that he mentioned it I did smell something funny in the air. "I can't believe this." He groaned. "What happened? What is going on?" I asked. "Well according to that cop," He pointed to the male cop, "My friends, well so called, were doing drugs. Reina was raped," He hung his head, "Misaki and Kagome were beaten trying to keep them from raping Natsumi, which almost got them hurt..." He looked at Kagome in the ambulance as a chill visibly ran down her spine. That pulled me out of my seat. "What! They almost raped Kagome!" I yelled. He pulled me back down by my shirt. "Relax." He said quietly although his scent was far from relaxed.

"I can't believe him." He muttered looking into the cop car at his handcuffed friend. "I never pictured him for an angel dust user." He said with a sigh. I shook my head. "It happens." I said thoughtfully.

I looked over at the ambulance. They were looking Misaki over now. "You don't do that stuff do you?" He asked, giving me a hard look. I looked over at him in amazement. "No way." I replied. "Good. Good." He said. I nodded and watched as they looked over Kagome.


	13. Aftermath and Recovery

(Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!

Well my little fanfic readers, I'm going to stop on this chapter because I have a class and because I want reviews of the first few I uploaded. Let me know!)

I sat in the back of the ambulance crying. InuYasha had finally showed up but he was too late to help Reina. I watched her sit in the back on a bed rocking slightly looking pale. This night would haunt me forever. I had never seen a woman raped and never had wanted to. I'm glad Misaki had had the mind to call the police.

InuYasha walked up to me and I stood up. Other then a few bumps and bruises I was okay. I ran into his arms and buried my face into his shirt. Right at that moment I needed someone to be strong. He held me tightly for a few minutes then pushed me off gently and looked me in the eyes. "Kagome are you okay?" I nodded. Compared to Reina I was. "Son I'm gonna need you to move so we can get on our way." The police officer said as he opened the door to his car.

"Come on. Let's get you outta here." He said leading me over to his truck. "Bye Dad." I croaked. "Kagome I'm so sorry about this. I…I didn't know." I nodded and hugged him. "I'll come back and visit okay?" He nodded and smiled a bit before hurrying over to Misaki.

"Damn Kagome I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone with them." He said taking my hand in his and squeezing it gently. "InuYasha?" I asked quietly. "Yeah?" He eased the truck onto the side of the road and looked over at me. "Do you think Reina will be okay?" He rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "I hope so." He said. I nodded and bit my bottom lip. "Why don't you come to my house a little while? You can talk to Sesshomaru a while. You know he's been through a lot more then I have so maybe he'll be more help." He said. I scooted over to him and leaned against him. "You are helping. Just being here for me." I said hugging him. He pulled me closer. "I would like to go to your house and talk to your brother." I said. 'Talking to a teacher.' I thought with a tiny smile. "Okay." He said pulling back out onto the road and drove to his house.

We stepped out and I smiled a bit. His house looked a bit like my fathers. It was tan and ranch-style. I liked it already. I blinked as a black cat ran down from the porch and meowed at InuYasha. "Hey Speck!" He said petting it gently. I laughed a bit and he looked up confused. "What?" I picked Speck up and rubbed it behind it's ears. "I never expected you to be a cat person. You or your brother." He smiled and rubbed Speck to. "I'm not really a cat person but this little girl won me over." He said.

I looked up as the door opened, revealing my history teacher. "InuYasha, you are home early." He said although his face showed no sign of surprise. "Hi Mr. Romuko." I said with a short bow. "Sesshomaru, outside of school." He said with a slight smile. "Um Sess can I talk to you?" He nodded and InuYasha led him to the side. I rubbed Speck's head while they talked.


	14. My House and Confused Feelings

(Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing owned)

"What happened InuYasha? She smells okay, just worried and upset." He asked. "Well one girl was raped. The rest were beating along with Kagome. She accidently called me as it was happening… I never want to hear anything like that again…" I replied. He nodded and looked grim. Well more grim then usual. "I take it drugs were involved?" He asked. I nodded and sighed. "I shouldn't have left her there alone." He cuffed me right upside the head. "What the hell?" I asked. "You shouldn't have yes, but stop beating yourself up over it. The drugs would have affected you even if you had of stayed. Your nose is too sensitive. Just count your blessings Kagome is okay and pray for the young one that was raped." He said. I nodded and looked back at Kagome who seemed to have fallen in love with Speck. She was hugging her close and nuzzling her with her nose. Speck was purring and licking her nose every chance she got. "Thanks Sess." I said and walked back over to her.

"InuYasha I love this kitten!" She said when I walked up. I smiled and hugged her close hugging Speck too. "I love her to." She blinked at me and smiled a bit. "You like cats?" I shrugged a bit. "Some of them." She laughed a bit and my heart jumped for joy inside. I would do anything to make her smile. "Come on in. You can bring Speck if you'd like." I said. She nodded and followed me inside.

"Would you like something to drink?" She nodded and I handed her a Coke from the refrigerator. "Is that okay?" She nodded and handed Speck to me. Once she had popped the top open she took Speck back. "Come on up to my room. We'll watch something on TV unless you want to talk to Sesshomaru now?" She took my hand in hers. "Can we watch something first?" It was barely a whisper but I knew she was probably trying to build up her courage and calm down a bit. I nodded and led her up to my room.

It wasn't messy but I did have to pick up a few cloths and throw them in the corner. I flipped on the TV and sat down beside her on my bed. She was still rubbing Speck. I lay down and smiled up at her. "What do you want to watch?" She shrugged.

"Kagome lay down." I said. She obliged and I put my arm around her. I rolled over onto my side and she sat Speck down onto the floor and rolled over to. I pulled her close and tight against me. "Kagome, I know you haven't has a good day or couple days for that matter but I'm here for you. Kikyo is my past and I want to help you more then anything." I said truthfully in her ear. She smiled up at me and looked tearful. "What's wrong?" I asked. "That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me." She said quietly.

"Hmm." I hummed leaning forward. I stopped short of kissing her and watched her eyes. Her eyes didn't betray anything so I closed the gap. I watched her expression as she blinked and closed her eyes kissing me back. Speck jumped up and licked my cheek then hers. I smiled a bit against her lips and closed my eyes the rest of the way.

She leaned back and smiled. "Thank you InuYasha." She said and lay back down on my arm, snuggling into my chest. I lay down and held her close. 'No one will hurt you again Kagome. I won't let them.' I thought. My heart was pounding against my ribs. Having Kagome so close was doing things to me that nobody else ever had; even Kikyo. Could I be falling in love? Would I be able to trust Kagome like I had trusted Kikyo? I smiled down at her as she clung to my shirt and looked up at me questioningly. I don't know but for now I would enjoy Kagome's warmth.


	15. Busted

(Disclaimer: Own nothing)

"I hope Kagome is okay." I said to Miroku. He nodded grimly and I sighed. He hadn't said much since we got back from his work shop. "Sango, my sweet, you worry too much." He said. I sighed and nodded. "Yes Miroku I know." He smiled and hugged me. "Oh that's all?" I joked when he let me go. He wiggled his eyebrows at me and pulled me close, leaning down and kissing me deeply. "Hmm." I groaned.

Suddenly he did the one thing I hated! He grabbed my butt. I pulled back and smacked him. "Miroku!" I yelled. He rubbed his face and smiled. I just sighed and laughed. There was no stopping the perversion. "At least you stopped worrying about Kagome." I sighed and shook my head. "I'll call InuYasha okay?" I nodded and he pulled out his cell phone before walking outside.

'Okay that was weird.' I thought but shrugged it off. I went and got a drink in his kitchen and found I could hear him and InuYasha. "Miroku I'm done, I'm out. I don't like her like that. I think." InuYasha was saying. "You think?"

"Well I don't know."

"InuYasha, you aren't being very helpful."

"Okay well I know I'm supposed to be doing this but I think I'm more against this then I was in the beginning…"

"Okay makes less sense."

"It means I would like to get to know her instead of acting like I'm madly in love with her!"

"Stop worrying. Love will come, anyway, just stay with her. I'm with Sango so I can't really talk about this here."

"Later Miroku, we are gonna talk about this. Bye."

My heart sank, they were playing Kagome. My best friend who had always had a crush on InuYasha and now was being lead on by him. There was a click and Miroku walked in and stopped dead when he saw me. "Miroku you had better explain what is going on right now." I said with acid dripping in my voice, tapping my foot against the floor with my arms crossed over my chest.


	16. Consequences

(Disclaimer: Don't own it)

InuYasha woke me up fifteen minutes later and smiled as I stretched. "Do you still want to talk to Sesshomaru?" I shook my head, "I'm not ready…" He smiled. "Okay when you're ready." We walked downstairs and he took me home. I thanked him and walked inside. "Hey Mom!" I yelled. She smiled and hugged me. "Your Dad called. I am so sorry! Are you okay honey?" I nodded and smiled. "I'm fine. I've been with InuYasha." I said. She nodded and let me go up to my room. I opened my computer and turned it on and pulled out my cell phone. I had 8 missed calls and some voice messages. I called my voice mail box and listened. They were all Sango. She was obviously mad and telling me to call her; which I did.

"Hello?" She answered angrily. "Sango?" I asked. "Oh Kagome! I thought you were Miroku for a minute." She said. "It's okay. But what is going on?" I asked. "I'm gonna come over and tell you okay? You'll need me there when I do." I swallowed and waited for her to show up.

When she did she stepped up to the door and I hugged her. "What happened?" I asked thinking her and Miroku had been fighting. "Kagome do you like InuYasha?" She asked. I blinked a few times from the randomness of the question and sighed. "Is it that obvious?" She nodded and looked grim. "Kagome…" I looked up and realized her and Miroku had been fighting. "Sango what is going on?" I asked. "Kagome, InuYasha doesn't like you… He's been playing you under Miroku's orders." My breath caught in my throat and my heart pattered to a stop.

"Sa…San…Sango please tell me this is a really bad joke." I said quietly. "Yeah on you. I heard Miroku talking about it with InuYasha." I felt like throwing up. I sat down hard on the porch, my jelly legs no longer able to support me, and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening. I took a shaky breath and offered her a smile that felt more like a grimace. "So all guys are the same?" I asked hating how my voice quivered with tears. She sat beside me and sighed, "not all of them, just the ones we care about." I nodded and blinked back my tears.

"I broke up with Miroku." This caught my attention and I looked over at her. "Sango…" She shook her head. "I may get back with him. But this is big. He knows how I would have felt about it. We could have hooked you up with InuYasha but there was no need for him to play with your heart and lead you on." I nodded. "Sango can you spend the night please?" She nodded and hugged me. "Mom won't mind I'm sure but I'll call her once we get inside." She said. I nodded and stood up. This had to be the worst day in the history of the world and it was turning out to be the long day I had predicted, carried over into the night…


	17. Consoling

(Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING)

I yawned and groaned loudly. 'What the hell is that buzzing?' I thought. I must have fallen asleep after I took Kagome home. I pulled a pillow over my head and tried to go back to sleep. I hadn't slept much the night before.

Suddenly something heavy hit my back. "What the hell?" I yelled sitting up. There was a History text book lying beside me. "Good. Now answer your phone. It has been ringing for about an hour now." Sesshomaru said. I picked it up and read 15 missed calls. I flipped it open and blinked. They were all from Miroku. It started buzzing again. "Miroku." I read. I rolled my eyes and answered.

"What do you want?"

"InuYasha?"

"Who else?" I noted he sounded frantic.

"InuYasha the worst has happened." He said with a sigh. I thought about what he could be talking about but couldn't come up with anything other then the fact that maybe Sango and him had been fighting.

"Sango heard us talking." My heart jumped to my throat.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Damn Miroku."

"You can say that again."

"Damn…"

"I didn't mean it literally!"

"Well what did she do?"

"Raked me over and broke up with me."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. She left. But I know she has called Kagome already and told her." I stopped breathing and felt my heart stop beating.

"No…" I breathed.

"Yeah."

"I gotta get over there and talk to her! I can't leave Kagome thinking that." I said and hung up without a good bye.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a soda. "Sess I'm going out!" I yelled. "No need to yell little brother I am right here." He said coming up behind me. I plopped down into a chair at the kitchen table, needing to confess to someone. "Damn Sess I've messed up good this time." I said running a clawed hand through my hair and realizing my spell had faded. "So I heard." He replied. "I think I really care for Kagome." I said, crossing my arms on the table and lying my chin on them, not even feeling a little angry he was eavesdropping. "It is obvious you do from how you are reacting. But what are you going to do about this?" I sighed and shook my head with a shrug. "Well little brother, I really for once do not know what to tell you." I sighed and smiled a bit. "Thanks for trying Sess but I need to do this by myself." I said. He nodded and patted my arm. "I wish you luck. And trust me you will need it." I nodded my agreement and walked out the door to my car. "First stop is Miroku's and he had better be ready because we are gonna fix this now!" I said to myself as I got in my truck and pulled out of the driveway.


	18. TV, Pizza, and the Guys

(Disclaimer: Nothing is mine)

Sango and I sat on my bed and watched, "Goldmember." We started to feel better as we let the movies we were watching take our minds from what was happening. We laughed at a few parts and smiled at each other as we ate the pizza we had ordered. "We should do this more often." Sango said. I nodded and laughed. "With all the break ups I have we should have a party every week!" She said with a laugh. "Wait I thought you and Miroku were pretty steady?" I asked. She nodded and bit her lip. "We were. I loved him Kagome." She whispered. I nodded and hugged her. "I think I was falling in love with InuYasha…" I whispered feeling stupid and betrayed. She nodded and hugged me. "Well here we go again, worrying about those dummies." I muttered with a tiny smile. Sango nodded and we went back to watching the movie.

Mom knocked on my door a few minutes later. "Kagome Sango, two young men are downstairs here to see you two." I stood up and looked at Sango, who had the same confused expression I knew I had. She stood up too and we walked downstairs and peeked into the kitchen. Miroku and InuYasha were sitting at the table looking grim. We stopped dead at the door and looked at each other in panic. "What are we going to do?" Sango mouthed. I shrugged and felt myself grimace as tears gathered in my eyes.

"Kagome?" It was InuYasha. It was a little more then a whisper. I froze and stared at Sango pleadingly. "Kagome I can smell you in case you forgot." Sango looked at me questioningly and I shook my head. "I'll explain later." I mouthed. She nodded and I covered my mouth with a hand. "What are we going to do?" Sango mouthed again. I shook my head and shrugged.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a foot in the air with a scream, and spun around, coming face to face with InuYasha. "Kagome… I didn't mean to hurt you like that…" I held up my hand and shook my head. Sango rolled her eyes at him. Miroku walked in at this point. "Sango we thought it would be good for Kagome." He said. I put my hands on my hips and stared at him. "Good for me how?" I asked. "Good for you because you have never had a boyfriend…" He stopped and sighed when I interrupted, "and I was doing fine without one!" He clasped my shoulders and looked into my face. "Only problem is…" He said but stopped and bit his lip. "What InuYasha?" I asked. "Can I talk to you in private?" I nodded and followed him out of the room, looking back at Sango in a panic.

We stopped in the living room and I turned to him. "Kagome… I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. More sorry then I have ever been in my life." He took my hands in his and stared into my eyes. "I didn't want to go along with it at first and I am stupid for doing it but I do care about you Kagome. And if you don't want to talk to me again I will understand." I looked down at the floor and noticed his boots were untied. "InuYasha did you rush over here?" I asked. He nodded and I felt my heart mend a bit. At least he cared enough to try and make up. I shook myself on the inside, 'Kagome what is wrong with you?' I sighed and looked up at him. "I need some time to think InuYasha…" He dropped my hands and nodded. "I am sorry." He whispered and turned to leave.

"Miroku let's go." He said in the kitchen. Miroku nodded and followed with the same upset look on his face. Apparently Sango had turned him down. All I wanted to do now was cry. I ran up to my room and flopped onto my bed where I sobbed. Sango, who was right behind me, joined me. Finally after about 15 minutes we got our crying under control to sniffing. "Sango that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." I said with a sigh. She nodded and sniffed again. "Yeah." I sighed and looked at the clock. It was barely after 10. "I don't know about you Sango but I say we hit the sack. Maybe we will feel better in the morning." She nodded and crawled into her sleeping bag. I laid down in mine and sighed miserably. Tomorrow has to be better, it has to be. I turned the lamp off and stared at the ceiling, tears still slowly trekking down my face.


	19. Sesshomaru's Advice

(Disclaimer: Don't own.)

"Miroku?"

"What?"

'SMACK!'

"Why did you do that!" He yelled rubbing the lump on his head. "Because I listened to you now Kagome hates me!" I replied. "InuYasha the girl I love hates me to." He replied. "I…I don't love Kagome!" I said defensively. "Who are you trying to fool?" He replied. I shook my head and glanced over at him. "Okay who are you trying to convince?" I sighed quietly. 'My heart.' I thought as I pulled into his driveway. "See ya Miroku." I said as he got out. He waved and walked inside. I pulled out and headed home. This was going to be an awful night and I knew it.

I pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. Sesshomaru was still home. I was expecting him to be out with what's her name? I shrugged and got out. The stars were shining bright and I thought back to yesterday night. 'Who knew so much could happen in one day.' I thought. I shook my head and just walked inside.

"Hello little brother." Sesshomaru said. I looked up and found him sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey." Was my reply. "I take it that it didn't go well?" I shook my head and got a soda from the fridge. "It went worse then 'not well' it was terrible. I don't think Kagome will ever speak to me again!" I said slamming my fist, involuntarily, on the table. "Little brother, please do not break any more furniture." He said. I nodded and thought back to the table I had broken when Kikyo dumped me. "Give her time." He said. I groaned and put my head into my hands. "How much time?" I asked. "I don't know little brother." He replied. "Sess I think I'm in love with her." I muttered looking up at him. "Why do you think that?" He asked interlacing his fingers together and leaning his chin onto his thumbs. "I can't stop thinking about her! I know I just met her again for the first time in years yesterday but it feels like so much more. It feels like I've known her forever. She is so kind and caring. I don't want to lose her. I feel happy around her, like nothing Kikyo has ever made me feel." I smiled to myself. "And the few times we kissed, man Sess, I didn't know a kiss could be like that!" He nodded and did something rare, he smiled. "Yes I understand what you mean." I looked at him and he nodded. "I feel the same with Kagura." I nodded a bit and smiled a bit at him. "The only thing I can tell you little brother is wait. If she cares for you and misses you she will talk to you." He said. I nodded and sighed. "Well I'm gonna go hit the sack. Maybe tomorrow will be better."

Sesshomaru nodded and I walked up to my room. I just flopped onto my bed and sighed. 'This is the worse day of my life.' I thought with another sigh. "Damn I hope tomorrow is better." I said to myself before closing my eyes and willing sleep to come.


	20. Explanations

(Disclaimer: OOOOOWWWWN NOTHING!)

I blinked awake and looked over at my clock. It said, "8:00 AM" I looked around and saw Sango pushing buttons on her cell phone. "Sorry." She said quietly. "Miroku starts his calling early." I said with a smile. She laughed a bit and nodded. "Your phone's been buzzing." I looked down at it and saw "5 missed calls" displayed on the screen. I flipped it open and looked at the list of numbers. "InuYasha, InuYasha, and InuYasha. Okay he starts his calling early to." I said with a tiny smile.

Mom peeked in and looked surprised, "Goodness you girls are up early." We laughed and held up out phones which were ringing. She nodded and laughed. "Ah the boys' making their morning calls." We nodded and she smiled. "Sounds like they care." She walked in and patted our shoulders. "I know they messed up girls and you have a right to be mad but talk to them and find out why they did it." We nodded and looked down at our phones. She smiled and left us to our decision.

"I'll answer okay?" I said. Sango nodded and I took a breath.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Kagome?"

"Yes InuYasha?"

"Um hi." I rolled my eyes and Sango laughed.

"Morning to you too Sango." She laughed harder and rolled her eyes.

"Have you um talked to Miroku today Sango?" She swallowed and looked down at her cell phone.

"Um no not…not yet." She said.

"Oh, well um Kagome could I talk to you in private a moment?"

"Um well I don't know." I looked over at Sango who shook her head.

"I don't think so…Sorry…" I said.

"Oh it's okay. Um could we get together and talk? Please Kagome I need to explain this to you." I looked at Sango who swallowed.

"Bring Miroku." Was all she said.

"Okay! I'll pick you both up in a couple of hours okay?" He sounded so happy. I sighed quietly.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye!"

I looked over at Sango who sighed and shook her head. "Are we setting ourselves up?" I asked. Sango sighed and shrugged. "Won't know till we go huh?" I nodded. "Okay." I said standing up. "I'm going to go change." I said and turned to grab some cloths then walked to the bathroom and started to get ready.


	21. What's Wrong With Me

(Disclaimer: Own nothing)

We were standing outside waiting for the guys giving each other a nervous look. "Sango why, why, why are we doing this?" I asked. She shrugged and shook her head. She was pale and was nervously twisting the ring on her left ring finger. I recognized it as the ring Miroku gave her.

InuYasha's Toyota pulled in a few minutes later and I swallowed. I took a deep breath and walked over to them. InuYasha got out and my throat threatened to close with tears. He looked as bad as I felt. I could tell he hadn't slept and if it did it wasn't peaceful. I wanted to run and hug him and I realized I had taken a step and Sango had put her hand on my arm. 'Friend ESP.' I thought with a smile. "Come on let's get this over with." I nodded and followed her down the stairs.

"Morning ladies." Miroku said. He looked about the same as InuYasha only his eyes were puffy and red. Sango gasped quietly and I knew she had noticed. I squeezed her wrist and cast her a saddened glance. "Here Kagome you sit up front with Yash okay?" I nodded and slid into the seat. Sango gave me a pleading look before she slid into the back.

"Hey." InuYasha said giving me a sad smile. I reached over and took his hand in mine before I could think about it. He jumped a bit and looked at me. I pulled my hand back and bit my lip. 'What is wrong with me?' I thought. InuYasha reached over, stopping about halfway and changing his course to the steering wheel. I swallowed back my tears and looked out the window. 'Why can't I just not care about him!' I thought tearfully. "I'm gonna have to pull over for a minute guys." InuYasha said and did so. "Kagome get out with me?" He asked. I nodded and followed.

He led me down a little trail with wave to Miroku and Sango. "Kagome?" He asked stopping in the middle of the trail. "Yeah?" I asked turning to him. "Do you…" He stopped and shook his head. "Will you follow me?" I nodded and he continued.

After a few minutes I heard rushing water and looked at him questioningly. He smiled tilted his head on down the trail. I nodded and followed. After a couple more minutes the trail opened up to a beautiful waterfall. I gasped loudly and felt a hand on mine. I looked back at InuYasha who smiled. "Kagome I am so sorry about hurting you like that. I should have never gone along with it and I'm begging you for your forgiveness. I know I don't deserve it but please Kagome! I've never felt like this with anyone," He stepped closer closing the gap, and put his arms around me, "please Kagome?" I bit my lip and thought about it. "I can't InuYasha not yet anyway." I sighed and looked down. It hurt so bad to say this but I knew it was true. My heart wasn't ready to trust him again just quite yet. He nodded and held me tight against him anyway. "I'm really sorry about all this Kagome." He replied sounding horse. I nodded and sighed against his broad chest.

We walked back up to the truck and I sighed. Sango and Miroku were talking; both looking serious. I pulled InuYasha down another trail. "Let them talk." I said quietly. He nodded and walked ahead of me. I bit my lip again and sighed. I hoped Miroku and Sango would get back together, Sango had enough tragedy in her life to lose the good part of it too; but as for InuYasha and me, well I didn't know. I shook my head and continued to follow him.


	22. Hojo

(Disclaimer: Nothing is mine)

"Hey Kagome!" I turned and saw Hojo running toward us. "Hey Hojo." I replied. He stopped and smiled. "Are you here alone?" I shook my head and pointed up ahead at InuYasha who had stopped and was growling at him. I threw him a look and he stopped. "Oh hi…" He looked over at me. "InuYasha." He nodded, "Hi InuYasha, I'm Hojo." InuYasha snorted and gave him a Keh. Hojo looked over at me and I shook my head. "Ignore him." I whispered. Hojo nodded and smiled as InuYasha just stared at me then sighed. "Hey Kagome I was wondering if you'd like to go get something to eat?" I looked over at InuYasha who was staring at the ground and bit my lip. "Um like a date?" Hojo shrugged. "If you want it to be." He replied. I looked back at InuYasha who was staring at Hojo like he would rip him apart. "Sure." I said quietly not taking my eyes off InuYasha. His jaw hit the ground and his amber eyes turned a honey mustard color as pain flared to life in them. "What?" He whispered meeting my gaze. "But it's not a date Hojo." I said, turning to Hojo. He nodded and smiled happily. "Okay, well my car is waiting. See you around InuYasha." He said walking up the trail. "I'll be there in a second!" I yelled up at him.

"InuYasha?" I asked walking up to him. "What?" He snapped. I jumped and looked at him. "What's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder. I could sense his angry and sadness. 'What a stupid question, I know what's wrong with him.' He shrugged my hand off, refusing to meet my gaze. "Nothing. Just go ahead okay?" I nodded and hugged him. 'Is this a sign he cares?' "It's not a date." I whispered leaning up and kissing his cheek then running back up the trail to Hojo.


	23. Spying

(Disclaimer: DON'T OWN)

I sighed when I got up to the car. Sango and Miroku were locked in a tight kiss. I rolled my eyes to keep my tears buried and climbed in. "Where's Kagome?" Sango asked surfacing for air. "She's with that stupid punk Hojo." I replied merging back in with traffic. "InuYasha! And you just left her?" Sango asked. "Now Sango my sweet, InuYasha would not do something that stupid." He said leaning over the seat and looking at me. "Apparently I would, I'm stupid enough to listen to you. Besides Hojo asked her out and she went with his punk ass." I growled and smacked the steering wheel. Sango reached forward and patted my shoulder. I shook my head and sighed. "She said it wasn't a date." I muttered. Sango smiled and patted me again. "Then it isn't." I sighed again and shrugged. "Tell that to my heart." I said quietly. "What?" She asked. I shook my head and drove to Miroku's house.

"Tell Kagome I'll pick my stuff up later. I know she's not home and I know you will go spy on her." Sango said. I "keh"ed but she was right. After I dropped them off at Miroku's I was going to go spy; which I did.

By the time I got there Kagome and Hojo were sitting down and drinking sodas. 'Thank the gods for my demon abilities.' I thought as I hung upside down off the edge of a neighboring roof. Kagome was laughing and smiling. I couldn't smell anything off of her but happiness. 'She's so happy with him.' I thought miserably. 'Who am I kidding? Why would she want a demon?' I thought with a sigh. Hojo said something and Kagome smiled again and nodded. I turned my ear toward them. 'Damn noise.' I thought with a growl as I watched.

"So Kagome are you having fun?" He was saying. She nodded and smiled. He reached out and took her hand in his. She didn't pull it back and I had to work hard not to fall off the building and keep from running in there and tearing his arm off. "I'm glad you came with me." He said giving her a gentle smile. She returned his smile and took a sip of her soda.

"What about that InuYasha guy you were with?" He asked. Kagome's smile faded and she sighed. "I don't know Hojo." She replied. My heart dropped, even from the way I was hanging, to my feet. "What do you mean?" He asked looking confused. She bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." She said so quietly I almost didn't hear. "Do you like him?" He asked either not hearing her or choosing to ignore her... Either way pissed me off. "Yeah… maybe even a little more then like." She replied.

I smiled and felt my feet slipping. "Damn." I muttered and I tried to lean up and grab the ledge. I fell and landed in a bush. I jumped up and bushed myself off. "Stupid building stupid bush…" I continued on until I got into my truck. I looked up at Kagome who was staring out the window looking concerned. I started the truck and drove home.

When I got home I walked inside and sighed. Sesshomaru looked up from the paper work he had on the table. "Let me guess, spying on her and you fell?" I blinked and nodded. "How did you know?" I was shocked. "All the cuts on your arms." I rolled my eyes as he laughed. "Ha, ha some of us have to be at work tomorrow." I said and flopped down on my bed. 'Well at least she does like me.' I thought happily and closed my eyes.


	24. Good Night

(Disclaimer: Do I really need to put this on all of them? UGH! I don't own)

Hojo drove me home and I thanked him. "No problem Kagome. Let's do it again sometime." I nodded and walked inside. I have a lot of explaining to do with Sango. I smiled at mom as I walked into the kitchen to get a drink. "How did it go dear?" I shrugged a bit and smiled. "Okay." I looked at the kitchen clock. It was almost 8. 'We left about 2. Wow.' I thought. "I'm going upstairs." I said to mom. She nodded and smiled. I walked up to my room and turned on my computer and signed into AIM. Sango IMed as soon as I got on.

Kantanamaster17: WHAT HECK WERE YOU DOING WITH HOJO?

Silentears: We just went out as friends. Nothing happened Sango.

Kantanamaster17: Oh. Okay. Miroku and I are back together.

Silentears: That's great Sango!

Kantanamaster17: So you and InuYasha are still…

Silentears: Yeah.

Kantanamaster17: I'm sorry.

Silentears: Don't be. It's okay.

Kantanamaster17: He at least tried to make up.

Silentears: Yeah.

Kantanamaster17: So what happened with Hojo?

Silentears: ~laughs~ Nothing.

Kantanamaster17: Come on something had to happen!

Silentears: He held my hand.

Kantanamaster17: AH! Really?

Silentears: ~rolls eyes~ That isn't that major.

Kantanamaster17: So do you like him like that or?

Silentears: I don't know… I don't think so.

Kantanamaster17: Good you can't forget InuYasha.

Silentears: I won't and you know it.

Kantanamaster17: Yeah, yeah I know.

Silentears: ~sticks tongue out at you~

Kantanamaster17: Oh ha.

Silentears: So are you talking to Miroku?

Kantanamaster17: I'm glad you asked that because I am now going to open a chat.

Silentears: Oh okay.

**Kantanamaster17 **has invited you to join a Buddy Chat session.

Kantanamaster17: Hey!

Silentears: Hey.

Pervertedmonk: Hello.

Kantanamaster17: Kagome where is InuYasha?

Silentears: ~shrugs~ I have no idea.

Pervertedmonk: I called him a few minutes ago. He said he was tired and was going to sleep.

Kantanamaster17: Call him and tell him to get online now.

Silentears: Sango let him sleep.

Pervertedmonk: Too late.

**Peacefulrage **has entered the chat room.

Peacefulrage: Yeah?

Silentears: Hey.

Peacefulrage: Hey.

Kantanamaster17: Conflict!

Peacefulrage: What the hell are you talking about?

Kantanamaster17: Someone is grumpy.

Peacefulrage: Yes I am now what do you want?

Kantanamaster17: Do you like Kagome?

Peacefulrage: Wtf kinda question is that?

Kantanamaster17: It's a perfectly good question now answer.

Peacefulrage: Why?

Pervertedmonk: InuYasha you had better unless you want her to call you constantly.

Silentears: Will she really?

Pervertedmonk: Why do you think I'm dating her?

Kantanamaster17: I will see you later Miroku. (Death glare)

Pervertedmonk: -sighs-

Peacefulrage: Okay, okay what did you ask?

Kantanamaster17: What do you feel for Kagome? Really feel, not what Miroku had told you to feel.

Silentears: Sango that's a stupid question.

Kantanamaster17: InuYasha?

Peacefulrage: What does Kagome feel for me?

Kantanamaster17: Kagome?

Silentears: Uh…

(In IM)

Silentears: Well…I care about you.

Peacefulrage: Just care.

Silentears: How do you feel about me and I'll answer you.

Peacefulrage: Keh! Like I'm gonna tell you.

Silentears: Oh…okay…

Peacefulrage: What?

Silentears: Nothing…

Peacefulrage: Kagome…

Silentears: No it's okay.

(Back in the chat)

Kantanamaster17: Wonder what he's saying? I know they are IMing out of here. They are to quiet.

Pervertedmonk: I don't know.

Silentears: Nothing.

Peacefulrage: I didn't say nothing! I said a lot!

Silentears: Yeah… Well anyway, guys I'm kinda tired so I'm gonna go to bed.

Kantanamaster17: 'Night Kagome. I'll call you tomorrow.

Pervertedmonk: Good night Kagome.

**Silentears **has left the chat room.

I lay down and sighed. My phone suddenly rang but I didn't answer it. I didn't feel like talking. It had been a bad day, bad night, bad week all together. 'All because InuYasha came back into my life. I think he's a bad luck charm.' I sighed as my beeped alerting me about a voice mail. I flipped it open to find it was from InuYasha. I decided to listen to it, because if I didn't it would drive me crazy all night until I did. "Kagome, I didn't get to tell you what I wanted to on the IM. I care deeply about you Kagome. I know that doesn't sound like something I'd say but being around Miroku can have its good sides. I care Kagome I do, a lot… Okay I've said what I was going to. Now I'm going to sleep. I'll be by your house tomorrow after work, about 2. 'Night sleep tight." I smiled happily and saved it to let Sango hear. I called him back and got his voice mail. I left him a message telling him I cared deeply to and I'd see him tomorrow. I shut my phone and smiled happily at the ceiling. He cared! I sighed happily and closed my eyes to sleep.


	25. Disgruntle Customers and Gun Shots

(Disclaimer: Bet you can't guess, I don't own!)

I groaned as my alarm clock went off. 6:30 already? I sat up and scratched my head as picked up my cell and noticed it said "1 missed call." I looked and it was Kagome. I smiled and listened to her message. "Thanks InuYasha. I care a lot about you to. And I would like to see you this afternoon. Bye." I smiled and walked to the shower. "Someone is happy this morning. I take it you talked to Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. I nodded and smiled.

After my shower I threw on my shirt and jeans and pulled my hair back into a braid then sat down at the table and drank an energy drink. "Okay I'm off Sess!" I yelled throwing my can away. "Fine." He replied. I rolled my eyes and left.

"Hey Miroku!" I yelled running up to him. "Hello InuYasha." He said leaning up already covered in grease. I pulled out my cell opened my voice mail box and jammed it to his ear. He almost fell over but kept his balance and listened. "That's awesome man!" Miroku said. I nodded and smiled.

The door rang and I looked up. A couple of rough angry looking guys came in. "Miroku get in the back." I whispered. He nodded and walked through the door. "Hey guys. What can I help you with?" I asked. "Yo." One of them said. I noticed him reaching into his pocket. "What the hell did you do to my brother's car?" I stopped and looked up at him. "Sorry?" I asked. "You messed up my little bro's car!" The taller one said. I just shook my head. "Look we only fix cars how could we mess them up?" I asked him. "You charged us $500 bucks to take a look at his engine. Now you own us 1,000 in damage." The tallest one replied. "Look we didn't damage anything. We had to replace the engine." I replied.

The youngest one pulled out a chrome .45. My heart skipped. Even a demon couldn't survive a bullet. I hit the silent alarm and stood my ground. "You own us 1,000. Pay up or die." The youngest said, speaking for the first time. "I ain't paying you." I replied with my usual stubbornness, which cost me. The youngest cocked the .45 and smirked. "I'm serious." He said. I crossed my arms. 'If he hits me in the heart or head I'm as good as dead but if he doesn't I can probably survive.' I thought. 'I hope.' The youngest pointed the gun at me and put his finger on the trigger. "Hope you are ready to die." He said and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit me in the chest missing my heart by inches from the way the blood rushing from the hole smelled. I hissed through my teeth in pain as the guys turned to run. I collapsed to my knees as the pain swirled through my chest.

Cops ran in and grabbed the two as they tried to escape and Miroku ran toward me. 'Bullets hurt.' I thought vaguely. "Dude…" Was all Miroku said when he saw me. I held onto my chest to keep it from bleeding to bad. "We need to get this young man to a hospital." A police man said pointing to me while his partner radioed for an ambulance. "Rok," I said quietly calling him by his old nickname, "make sure Kagome and Sango know okay? I don't want them panicking." I finished with a smile that felt more like a grimace. "InuYasha I'll bring them to the hospital don't worry." I nodded and groaned as everything blackened.


	26. Shared Pain

(Disclaimer: Own nothing)

I blinked awake and looked at my clock. It was 5 till 10. I sat wondering what had woken me up when my chest throbbed. "Ah! InuYasha!" I cried. I blinked and looked around. 'What triggered that?' I wondered. I stood up and got dressed. No use trying to get back to sleep. My cell phone rang as I picked it up to call InuYasha.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?"

"Yeah Sango?"

"Miroku just called and told me to call you and tell you to get ready. He said he'll be over and pick us up in about 15 minutes." I blinked and stared at the phone. Miroku?

"Okay well I am ready now and Sango the weirdest thing just happened. I woke up with my chest hurting and I yelled out InuYasha's name… I think something happened to InuYasha." I said panic running down my spine. I heard a knock in the background.

"Uh we'll talk about it in a few minutes. Miroku is here."

"Okay. Bye." I said and hung up.

This was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. I walked downstairs and smiled at my mom. "Sango just called and told me Miroku was picking us up. I think something is wrong." Mom nodded and opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door. I walked over and answered it to a police officer. "Can I help you?" I asked feeling confused; this was the second time in two days I've seen a cop… It must be a record or something. "Is this the Higurashi residence?" I nodded. "Are you Kagome Higurashi?" I nodded again. "Could you please come with me?" I nodded and turned to mom who looked as worried as I felt. I waved to her and followed the police officer out. I saw Miroku and Sango in the back and sighed. At least I wasn't alone. I climbed in and looked over at them.

"Miroku what is going on?" I asked. "InuYasha was shot." I felt my jaw drop and tears well up in my eyes. "When?" I whispered. "About 10 this morning. They took him to a hospital which is where were heading." He said. I gasped and felt shocked. "What?" He asked. "Where did he get shot?" I asked. "In his chest. Why?" Miroku said. "This morning I woke up about 10 and my chest hurt and I yelled out his name and didn't know why until now." I said. He looked shocked but smiled softly. "Maybe you two were meant to be." He said. I nodded and leaned up as far as the seat belt would allow. "Please hurry officer." I said. He smiled back at me. "I'm going about 10 over the limit little lady." I nodded and sat back and looked down at my shaking hands. "Please be okay InuYasha…" I whispered.


	27. Hospitals and Boredom

(Disclaimer: Own Nothing!)

I sighed and leaned on my hand as I sat cross legged on the bed. This place was so boring! I groaned and lay back down, wincing as my chest gave a throb of pain. 'There is never anything on TV.' I thought with a sigh and flipped it off.

"Hello." A nurse said walking in. I looked up at her and smiled a bit. "There are a few people here to see you but they said to let a young girl come in first, would you like some company?" I sat up and nodded enthusiastically. 'Young girl?' I thought. 'Kagome or Kikyo. Please let it be Kagome!' I thought sitting up and holding onto my chest which had chosen that moment to throb intensely.

I closed my eyes against the pain and when I opened them Kagome was standing there looking tearful. "Hey." I said quietly. She ran over and hugged me gently. "Oh my gosh InuYasha." She cried. I blinked and hugged her tight. "Here climb up." I said patting the bad. She sat down beside me and I smiled. "That worried huh?" I asked. She nodded and sniffled trying to keep her tears under control. I pulled her down with me and hugged her close. "Kagome it's okay." I whispered quietly.

She started crying and my instincts were going haywire over how to help her. I held her tight and whispered into her ear. "Shh don't cry little one, the stars are watching over you so there is no need." I quietly sang the lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was a kid. She smiled up at me and I leaned down and kissed her head.

"InuYasha this morning when you got shot," she said running her fingers lightly over my chest being careful of the bullet wound, "my chest hurt at the same time and I said your name." She said quietly. I smiled and nipped her neck lovingly. "Maybe we're soul mates." I whispered against her neck. She shivered, "I think so…" She whispered to my chest then met my surprised gaze. I smiled at her and felt my heart jump. 'Kagome you mean so much to me.' I thought and held her tight.

Miroku and Sango came in a few minutes later and smiled at us. "You guys panic to much. I'll be fine by tomorrow. I'm a half demon I heal faster then you." Sango stared and I realized to late that I had never mentioned it to her. "You are?" I nodded as InuYasha said, "and Kagome is a miko." Sango stared at her and she shrugged.

Kagome hugged me tight and tried, unsuccessfully, to stop crying. I rocked her gently and whispered soothing words to her. "Don't worry Kagome. Some stupid bullet won't kill me off that fast." I said with a smile. She nodded and smiled back. "I'm okay really." I said reading her unasked question in her eyes. She leaned up and kissed me gently. Her lips were so soft and warm. I held her close and kissed her back.

Miroku and Sango stayed about an hour and then left. Kagome told them her mom would pick her up so not to worry about leaving. She stayed by my side until she fell asleep. I smiled and held her close.

The nurse came in with Mrs. Higurashi. "Hi." I whispered. She smiled and walked over. "How are you dear?" She asked. I smiled and held Kagome tighter. "A lot better now thanks." I said quietly. "I see Kagome is happy." She said with a smile. I nodded and kissed her head. "I've really missed her." I whispered. Her mom smiled and patted my head; like she used to do when I was a kid. "Do you mind if she stays with me?" I asked. Her mom shook her head and smiled. I hugged Kagome tightly and shut my eyes. "Good night dear." She whispered kissing Kagome's cheek and petting my head again.


	28. Morning in the Hospital

(Disclaimer: Don't own)

I woke up and looked around; confused at first by my surroundings and the immense warmth that surrounded me. I realized, after squirming to roll over, I was wrapped tightly in InuYasha arms. I smiled and nuzzled into his chest. He was still alive; the shot hadn't killed him. "Morning baby." InuYasha whispered quietly, kissing my head. I jumped and looked up at him. "I'm sorry did I wake you?" He shook his head and smiled. "I've been watching you sleep for at least an hour." I smiled and sighed happily. "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked. He shrugged and grimaced, clutching his chest with his free hand. "InuYasha!" I cried sitting up. He shook his head, his face white with pain. "Just sore today." He said quietly. I lay back down and he wrapped his arms back around me. "You sure you are okay?" I asked meeting his gaze. He looked at me funny and shook his head. "Kagome why would I tell you I was if I wasn't?" He asked. I shrugged and snuggled up to him.

The door opened and the nurse walked in and smiled. "Did I interrupt something?" We shook our head and smiled. "Okay well dear um you have another visitor and she looks a bit like this young girl." She said holding her hand out to indicate me. I blinked and looked up at InuYasha. Looked like me? Was it…?

I had just gotten out of InuYasha's bed when Kikyo walked through the door. She smiled at me and rolled her eyes with a disgusted look after she had looked away; as if I couldn't see her. I stood up and turned to leave; I did not want to watch how this would end. "Kagome." InuYasha barely whispered. I stopped at the door and turned. 'InuYasha please tell Kikyo you don't love her anymore… Please tell her you want to be with me.' I thought hating how desperate it sounded even to me. Kikyo was sitting in his bed holding his hand and smiling. He returned her smile; not removing his hand from her grasp and I bolted as my heart crumbled.

Once out in the waiting room I ran into Sango and Miroku. "Kagome what are you doing out here?" Sango asked me. "I didn't see any point in being in there. Kikyo was visiting him." I muttered. Miroku rolled his eyes and continued down the hall towards InuYasha's room. "Well they weren't doing anything were they?" I sighed, "Other then holding hands and grinning at each other like idiots. I spent the night in his arms and it's like all that; all his quote feelings for me unquote go out the window whenever Kikyo is involved." I said feeling pathetic for caring. Sango nodded and smiled sympathetically. "Come on let's go get something to eat then we'll worry about them." I nodded and followed her out.


	29. Miroku's POV

(Disclaimer: Own nothing)

I walked into his room and found him in the arms of Kikyo. I cleared my throat to announce my presence. He looked up and pushed Kikyo back a bit with a bright blush running across his cheeks. "Miroku, hey." He said. I shook my head and sighed. Kagome would not like this. "Hello Miss. Kikyo." I said quietly. She gave me a cold glare in return and I could have sworn I felt the temperature drop a few degrees.

I shook it off and looked over at InuYasha. He rolled his eyes at Kikyo with a 'help me' look. I blinked in surprise; I thought he was still in love with Kikyo. I looked down the bed and noticed her hand was on his chest. "Ow!" He mouthed; face white with pain. I nodded slightly and smiled. "Miss. Kikyo do you mind if I talk to InuYasha in private?" I asked. She glared at me again. "Anything you say can be said in front of me." She replied.

Her hand moved further down until it was sitting on InuYasha's abdomen. "Make her stop!" He mouthed again looking panicked. I shrugged, how on earth did he want me to stop her? He sighed and looked miserably up at the ceiling.

"Um Kikyo." He said quietly. She turned to him and smiled. "Move your hand." He replied. She looked taken a back but did so. "But InuYasha you used to let…" He covered her mouth and blushed, glancing at me. "No I didn't! You did that and I tried to make you stop remember?" She huffed and crossed her arms. I sighed in relief; I did not want to see her handling anything on personal on my friend, even with all the porn I watch, I still draw a line. I shuddered at the thought.

"So InuYasha how are you feeling?" I asked. He looked up at Kikyo who was staring at me with a 'duh' look. "Okay." He said carefully. "Is Kagome okay?" He mouthed. I shrugged quickly and gave him a skeptical look. Kikyo looked in between us.

"What are you shrugging about?" She finally asked. I shrugged again and smiled. "Oh nothing." I said. She shrugged and looked back at InuYasha who was still looking miserable.

"InuYasha what's the matter?" I whispered so only he could hear. "Kikyo." He mouthed. I tilted my head. "Kagome." He mouthed. Now he lost me. I tilted my head again and shrugged.

Suddenly his face went completely white and he was out of bed so fast it was a blur. He stood beside the bed holding his chest as he sank to one knee. "InuYasha what the…?" He was staring at Kikyo in horror. I followed suit and saw her hand sitting in the bed where InuYasha had been lying… A blush stained my cheeks. So she had ventured into uncharted territory… Gross.

Another blur of blue and a smack later Kikyo was lying out on the floor. I looked again and saw Kagome finishing her kick. "Two years of Karate." She said with a smile to me. She ran over to InuYasha who had hit both knees and I just shook my head. 'Damn that girl is nice.' I thought and smiled. I'd better never tell InuYasha that unless I wanted my head ripped off and handed to me.


	30. Distrust

(Disclaimer: Own Nothing)

I sighed miserably as I stood. I didn't mean to do that. I had wanted to but… I bet InuYasha would hate me now. I hadn't had the courage to meet his gaze so I looked over at Kikyo… who was unconscious… great. A pair of arms snaked around my waist from behind. I jumped and turned around. "InuYasha…" I whispered. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to leave. I never want you to leave." He whispered. "But Kikyo…" He leaned down and kissed me. I blinked and closed my eyes while wrapping my arms around his neck.

I pulled back and looked at him. His shirt had been cut off but I guess on his request they had left his jeans on. The bullet wound had been bandaged and taped. I felt him staring at me and I looked back up to find him smirking. "What?"

"Like it?" He asked. I tilted my head and gave him a questioning look. "You were staring at me so I figured I ask if you liked my body?" I felt my face heat up and took a quick step backwards.

He grabbed my wrists and pulled me back against him with a hiss when I hit his chest. I leaned off and looked up at him. He grimaced and shook his head.

I ran my fingers over his bandage lightly and smiled when I heard him sigh. "Thanks." He whispered. I looked up, into his amber eyes, feeling confused. "What did I do?" I asked. "You took the pain away." I blinked and looked down at his chest. 'How?' I thought. He kissed my head and I looked back up at him. "In more then one place." I tilted my head again.

"Kagome…" He paused and looked over my shoulder at Miroku, who said "Oh!" and hauled Kikyo onto his shoulder before leaving. InuYasha rolled his eyes and looked back down at me. "Like I was saying. Kikyo well I hate to say this but she broke my heart. And you well fixed it." He shrugged and looked around the room uncomfortably. "I'm not very good at being romantic. But do not repeat any of this to Miroku okay?" I nodded and smiled. "Well like I said I was hurt… Damn this is harder then it seems… Kagome I… I don't love Kikyo anymore. I don't think I ever did. I think it was more lust then anything. But with you," He smiled at this point and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I feel like I could take a bullet for you and not have any regrets." I shivered and looked him in the eyes. "Haven't you already taken a bullet?" I asked. He nodded and grinned. "Did I do okay?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Are you… okay?" He looked confused and I coughed nervously. "Oh you mean…?" I nodded. He smirked and hugged me. "Aw you are so sweet, but if you want you can take that pain away too." I felt my face heat up in a sure blush and pushed him back. "Kagome I'm kidding!" He laughed; pulling me back to him.

"Wait." I said quietly. "What?" He replied. "What if this is just you and Miroku again?" I asked stepping back and holding my fist to my chest in my upset habit. "Kagome…" He whispered looking hurt. "Well you can hardly blame me!" I cried feeling tears rise in my eyes as I thought of how it felt when I had first found out. "Kagome…" He said reaching a hand out to take mine. "No!" I yanked away before he could and took several steps back.

There was a knock and Hojo walked in. His easy smile slid off his face as he looked between us. "Did I interrupt?" He asked. I shook my head and sniffled. "InuYasha I came to see how you were doing." He said holding out his hand. InuYasha shook it; never taking his eyes off me even as he shrugged and replied, "sore." Hojo nodded and followed InuYasha's gaze to me. "Kagome? Are you crying?" I shook my head and tried to blink back the tears. "Kagome." He muttered hugging me tightly. "What is your problem dude?" He asked InuYasha. "Well…" He started looking nervous. "It's nothing." I interrupted. "Kagome…" I shook my head as InuYasha said my name, echoing my pain. "Don't. Hojo just please take me home. I'll visit again later InuYasha." I said and turned to the door. "Okay." Hojo said with a sigh.

"Kagome wait!" InuYasha said taking a step towards us. "Please?" He whispered. I stopped and turned back to look at him. He had said please; a rare occurrence. "Kagome I'll be in the waiting room." Hojo whispered. I nodded and watched him leave. "Kagome?" I turned back to InuYasha, whose eyes were showing the pain he felt. "Kagome this isn't Miroku and me plotting, this is just me, all me." I felt my heart drop to my feet. "How can I believe you?" I asked quietly. "You lied to me before! Why not now? Why not bring Kikyo back in here so you can forget I exist again!" I cried feeling the tears run down my cheeks. "I know I made that mistake and almost lost you for good but I will never do it again. I'm not doing it now." He said taking a step toward me. I sniffled and looked down. "How can I be sure? How do I know you won't go running back?" I asked quietly before turning to the door and leaving.

Once outside I leaned against the door; sliding down till I was sitting in the floor, and cried until a pair of arms wrapped around me. I looked up and found Hojo looking concerened. "It's okay. I'm here. I've got you." He whispered which only made me cry harder because I stupidly wished it had been InuYasha.


	31. New Moon Time

(disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it)

I listened to Kagome cry for a few minutes before that Hojo kid came and got her. "Damn it!" I roared and punched the wall. A huge crack spider-webbed out and pain shot through my hand. I punched the wall again and again and was surprised to notice no difference in the crack.

The door opened and Miroku walked in followed by a couple of nurses and doctors. They helped me back to my bed and re-did the IVs and chest pads. "Son what happened to your hair?" I pulled a stand over my shoulder and found it black instead of white. "Oh a vitamin deficiency or something." I replied absentmindedly. My brain was focusing on Kagome and what she had said. "Have you been beating the wall?" The doctor asked picking up my hand and looking it over. I nodded but didn't care; it would be healed by tomorrow.

The doctors left shortly after and I sighed. "InuYasha what is going on?" I jumped up and grabbed Miroku by his throat holding him in the air. "It's your fault she hates me!" I growled. "You…didn't…have to go…along with it!" He gasped. I dropped him and sighed. He was right. I turned to the wall again but he caught my wrist. "Breaking your hands won't help." I dropped my fist. "Damn Miroku I have really messed this up… and Kikyo showing up didn't help matters at all." I said. He nodded and I sighed miserably. "That's what happens when you mess with women." I rolled my eyes and climbed back into my bed. Why were the days getting so long?

He left about an hour later after talking about little things like girls, other then Kagome, beer, and on Miroku's part, porn. I lay in bed and stared at the ceiling as I wondered if Kagome would ever forgive me or trust me again. 'What can I do to prove to her I care?' I growled as I came up empty handed. 'Why can't this be easy? Why can't a simple apology fix everything like on TV.' I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes and prayed for sleep to come.


	32. The Dream

(Disclaimer: Don't own)

I woke up around dawn. My ears and demon senses were back. I leaned up and realized my hands didn't hurt anymore. I smirked to myself. 'Told Miroku.' I thought and looked around. 'Wonder what woke me?' It didn't take to long to find out. I heard someone crying. "Kagome?" I muttered quietly and got out of bed. I walked to the window and jumped out hitting the ground rather hard. The balls of my feet pounded and gave way, apparently all my demon strength hadn't returned. I stood up and shook them as I sniffed the air catching Kagome's scent interlaced with tears. I swallowed and ran as fast as I could to her house. I had to do something, anything to make her stop crying.

'This is awful.' I thought sadly as I reached her house. I didn't want to just jump up and scare her, but my need to hold her was becoming something I couldn't fight. I sighed and looked the house over, trying to come up with a way to her besides jumping into her room. Her bedroom light was the only light on and I could see her shadow moving about. I started pacing, sighing, and cursing.

Suddenly I heard it. A soft click of a gun being cocked. I stared up at her window and realized with a sick feeling the sound came from Kagome's room. I jumped up onto a branch to get into her room when a gun shot rang out. The side of Kagome's head erupted and sprayed over the wall and her body crumpled. The horror of what I had seen caused me to slip off the tree branch and fall to the ground. "No Kagome!" I roared and jumped up onto her window seal as her mother's light came on followed by Sodas and her grandpas.

I faltered on the seal and fell into the room. I hadn't imagined it… One glance was enough to make a grown man sick. Kagome's lifeless body lay on the floor with a pool of blood around her. Her hand still holding the gun while her other hand clutched a piece of paper. The walls were splattered with blood and gray matter I didn't want to know about. "Ka…Ka…Kagome?" I asked quietly sniffing the air. I didn't see the use in asking her to wake up I could smell she was dead and even without my sense of smell one look at her still smoking head was enough to tell me she had gone to a place I couldn't reach her. Her mom opened the door and screamed. She slammed it shut and began to sob, refusing to let Sota in, who was screaming Kagome's name at the top of his lungs.

My heart crumbled as I stared at her body. My mind spun with everything but nothing stuck long enough to be considered a thought. I looked down and realized I was standing in her blood. I reached out to brush her hair away from her cheek and found my hand reached out to take the note instead.

_Mom, Sota, Gramps, _

_I love you all very much and this wasn't your fault so please don't think it was. Especially you mom as I know you are blaming yourself, I was just in to much pain to deal with it anymore. _

_Dad, _

_This had nothing to do with what happened at your house so don't think this is your fault either. I love you and hope you and Misaki can make a good life together. Please don't turn to alcohol because of this._

_Sango, _

_I love you girl! Be strong and take care of Mom, gramps, and Sota for me. They will need you._

_Miroku, _

_I only met you a few days ago but felt like I should tell you this had nothing to do with you either so don't feel guilty. Take care of Sango._

_InuYasha, _

_I love you. I always have and would have. Maybe you and Kikyo will be happy now that I removed myself from the picture._

_-Kagome_

I read the note twice and heard sirens approaching. "Kagome, why? I didn't want Kikyo." I whispered looking into her dead eyes. Tears filled my eyes and I sniffed then started doing the one thing I thought I'd never do other then when Kikyo broke up with me, I started crying. My blood began to burn through my veins as my tears ran down my face. The red haze that came with my demonic blood fell over my eyes and the few thoughts that hadn't raced by evaporated. 'Protect her.' My body screamed as EMS men opened the door and they rushed in. I roared and stepped over her, losing my sanity to my demon blood. Anything to escape this pain, this loss…


	33. Questions and Rejections

(Disclaimer: Own nothing)

I woke up in a cold sweat. "Kagome?" I asked looking around. I was still in the hospital. I fell back against my bed and sighed in relief. I reached my hand up and felt my dog ears were back. I sighed happily and was about to go back to sleep when I realized I didn't know if it was actually a dream or not. I jumped out of bed and out the window, shivering at the coincidence.

I ran along quietly and quickly in the dawning light, praying to the gods that Kagome was okay. I jumped up onto her window seal and looked in. She was sitting on her bed, crying into her pillow. I looked around the room and found no gun or sign of a gun.

"Kagome?" I whispered tapping the glass with my claws. She jumped and looked up at. "Let me in." I almost begged. She opened the window and wiped her eyes. "Kagome. Oh thank the gods." I said quietly, pulling her into a crushing hug and inhaling her sweet living scent. "InuYasha what is wrong?" She asked hoarsely. I didn't answer her; instead I just held her tightly and tried to keep from crying.

"Kagome I love you." I whispered not even thinking about it, just knowing I meant it fully and honestly. She pushed me back and looked me in the eyes. I could see her distrust and sense her pain. I leaned forward and kissed her, pouring all my love into it. She responded by kissing my back and hugging me close. She was scared to trust me but I tried to prove to her that I cared through the kiss. She relaxed against me and I knew she slowly began to believe me. My heart soared and I ran my tongue along her bottom lip. She sighed and I seized the moment to deepen the kiss, exploring her mouth with my tongue. She didn't pull back and I beamed inside. The bullet wound, which had been slow to heal and sore, was feeling much better; Kagome's touch was magic.

We finally broke apart a few minutes later and grinned like idiots at each other. "I am so sorry Kagome." I said rubbing her cheek with my thumb. "What happened InuYasha?" She asked leaning into my hand. I blinked and realized she was talking about me just barging in. "Well I had a dream." I said quietly. She nodded for me to continue on. I pulled her against me, unable to look at her without crying and needing to reassurance she was okay. "And you died in it." I said inadequately. She pulled back and gave me a confused look but lead me over to her bed.

"InuYasha you are still healing you need to lie down." She said with a smile, shrugging off my dream. "Keh like some stupid injury is going to stop me." I replied but did lie down as she sat down beside me. "Kagome?" She looked down at me as I said her name softly. "Please be mine?" She bit her lip and looked away. My heart dropped when she sighed. "I can't InuYasha…" She stood up and looked around like she was uncomfortable.

I shook my head, "will you ever trust me again?" I asked. She nodded and looked down at me in alarm. "Yeah! It's just… I don't know…" She said with a sigh. I sighed and nodded. She walked to her door and muttered something about a soda. I shook my head when she asked if I wanted one. She walked downstairs and I got up off her bed and walked over to her desk. I could tell she needed her space and I wanted to give it to her… even if it all but killed me to do so. Why was it so hard to leave her alone? Kikyo had gotten on my nerves and I preferred to be away from her… but with Kagome… I sighed for the millionth time since I jumped through her window and sat down at her desk. I left her a note telling her I had gone back to the hospital and not to worry; then I took my leave.


	34. Gone With a Note and Phone Call

(Disclaimer: Don't own)

When I got back to my room InuYasha was gone. I glanced at the note sitting up on my desk and sat down to read it. "Kagome, gone back to hospital so don't worry okay? InuYasha." I laid it down and sighed. "What is wrong with me?" I asked myself out loud. I walked to my bed and plopped down quietly pondering what was going on in my life and why it was going on.

"Should I date him?" I asked myself turning on my stereo to see if there was anything on, which there wasn't. I sighed and flipped through the channels stopping on some song I liked slightly but didn't know the name. 'Can I trust him?' I thought miserably. My cell phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome."

"InuYasha…"

"I'm still sorry about everything… I called to tell you though that I made it to the hospital okay."

"Oh okay."

"Are you um gonna visit today?"

"Yeah! Of course, but will Kikyo be there?"

"Oh no, no, at least I don't think so. "

"Okay. Well I will try to be there in a few hours."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"Well I think the nurses are coming so I'll let you go and see you later."

"Okay later." I said cringing at the double meaning behind his words. I hung my phone up and sighed miserably again. "This has to be the worst week ever." I muttered to myself. I picked up a book and started reading, not paying any attention to its' title, trying to force myself back to sleep.

I blinked after about five minutes and looked at the title. It was my English text book. I sat it down and picked up my library book, _Red Dragon _by Thomas Harris. As dawn fully illuminated my room my eyes finally felt gritty and I shut the book, marking my page with a bookmark, turned my light out, and my radio off then laid down and tried to sleep.


	35. Turmoiled Morning

(Disclaimer: Nope... Don't own)

The day dawned bright and clear, unlike the turmoil in my head. I stepped into the shower and yawned. Mom smiled when I stepped out of the bathroom. "Good morning dear." She said. I smiled and waved. "What are you going to do today?" I just shrugged and sighed. "Um I thought maybe go visit InuYasha." I said quietly. She smiled and patted my arm. "Speaking of InuYasha I found this on the front porch." She said handing me a box. I blinked and looked confused. She smiled again and walked downstairs. I turned and went to my room shutting and locking my door as I went.

I laid the box down on the bed. It was wrapped in shiny gold paper. I dropped the towel I had wrapped around me and put on some cloths before sitting beside it, picking it up as I sat. I unwrapped it and found paper wrapped around a little white box. I unfolded the paper and read the hastily written note.

'Kagome, I'm sorry I have broken your trust. And I hate that I listened to Miroku about playing your feelings that way, but over that time Kagome I happened to fall for you and I'm so sorry I hurt you. I hope you will trust me again soon. InuYasha.' I set it down and picked up the box. It was taped shut on the sides. I pulled it off carefully and opened it. A beautiful necklace sat inside. The charm was a garnet heart locket on a golden chain. A smaller note was sitting inside. I picked it up and opened it. A small silver key fell out and into my lap. I looked down at it and then at the note. 'This key will open the locket. Give it to who you think deserves it.' It was in InuYasha's handwriting. I picked up the little key and put it in the hole on the heart. I turned it gently and with a small click the heart opened from the middle. Inside there was a small picture frame built into to locket. I shut the pieces and smiled. 'Would it be so bad to trust him again?' I asked myself. I put the locket on and got an idea.

I got up and walked downstairs. "Mom I'm going to go see InuYasha. I think we need to talk." I said quietly. She nodded and handed me a bag. "For lunch. I packed two, one for you and InuYasha." She said with a smile. I nodded and slid my shoes on. "Thanks, bye mom!" I said and jogged out the door.

At the foot of the stairs I called Sango and asked her to take me to the hospital. She said she'd be right over, ugh I needed to buy a car, and sure enough she was. "So are you gonna talk to him?" She asked. I nodded and sighed happily playing with the locket. "Hey what's that?" She asked glancing over. "InuYasha left it on my porch." I replied with a smile. She laughed and shook her head.

She let me out in front of the hospital and said, "I'm a phone call away if he does anything." I thanked her before sighing quietly and walking in. I walked up to his room, took a breath, and knocked.


	36. 2nd Chances

(Disclaimer: I don't own.)

"Kikyo stop!" I heard InuYasha yell in a frantic voice. I opened the door a little bit and looked inside. InuYasha was backed into a corner with Kikyo standing in front of him. She was rubbing his chest ignoring his flinches. Her hand was moving farther down. It stopped at the rim of his pants and he in took a breath shakily. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. I threw the door open and stood there breathing heavily. They both looked at me. I walked over to Kikyo and pulled her back. She slammed into the wall and grunted. "Kagome…" InuYasha whispered behind me. "Look Kikyo, InuYasha doesn't want to be with you," my words were coming out laced with my rage, "He doesn't like you that way anymore! You dumped him and left him hurt and now he's doing okay and I'm not going to sit by and watch you torture him to the end of his rope!" I finished turning to InuYasha and kissing him hard. I felt him jump and his arms wrap around me. Kikyo's gaze burned into the back of my head. She huffed and left the room in a rage.

I pulled away and sat down on the floor, burying my face into my hands. What had I just done? I shook my head and sighed. InuYasha wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him. "Thank you!" He said happily. "InuYasha I didn't mean to say that stuff. It just made me angry…" He placed his hand over my mouth to stop me. "It's fine. I'm glad you said that to her." I just made a face and sighed. "There is one part you forgot." I looked up at him again and blinked. "Who I actually want. You did a good job of showing her but you never said it out loud." I blinked again. "I want you Kagome." He whispered. I smiled a bit and pulled the necklace out from under my shirt. "I know." I said quietly. "Oh I forgot something outside!" I said getting up and picking up the lunch I had dropped. I brought it in and handed it to InuYasha, who sniffed it and tore the bag open. "I love your mom's cooking." He said happily eating the one mom had packed for him. I smiled and ate mine also.

After we were finished I reached into my pocket and pulled the silver key out holding it in my hand. "Hey InuYasha?" He looked up, "what?" I smiled and held out my free hand to him. "Give me your hand." He did so and I smiled wider. "Close your eyes." When he did so I placed the key in his hand. I closed his fingers around it as I leaned forward giving him a soft kiss before leaning up to his ears and whispering softly, "I'm thinking of giving you my heart again, if you will be careful with it." His eyes shot open and he looked down at his fist and slowly opened it. When he saw the key he looked up at me then back down at it. "You are giving it to me?" He asked sounding confused. I nodded and hugged him. "If you'll have it." I said. He slowly hugged me back and started laughing.

He picked me up and spun me around meeting my lips. I laughed after we had broken apart. "So you are gonna be my girl?" I bit my lip and sighed. "Let me think another day on it okay?" He shrugged and hugged me tightly.

I was getting my grant check tomorrow and Sango and I were thinking of taking a trip to eastern Japan for a day to get something drivable. I nodded and looked up at him. He smiled and walked over to the hospital bed. "I'm leaving this place today." He announced happily. I smiled and stood up. "Great because I need a ride out of here." I said with a smile. "At least until tomorrow." I nodded and smiled again. He packed his stuff up and waited for the nurses. When they came in he told them he was leaving and to take the IVs and things off. They argued a bit but in the end gave up and did so. InuYasha threw his pack over his shoulder and walked to the front desk to sign himself out.

After he did he pulled out his keys and threw them to me. "You drive." I blinked and looked at him. "Say what?" He smirked. "I didn't stutter did I?" I looked down at the keys in my hand. "You are getting a new car tomorrow and haven't had much practice, you drive." I nodded and swallowed.

We walked out to the parking lot and over to his truck. I slid in behind the wheel and blinked a couple times. I started the Toyota and took a deep breath. He started laughing as he climbed in. "Good you started it!" I gave him a look and he shut up. I put it in drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

Once we got on the road he leaned back and shut his eyes. "Good." He said with a yawn. I rolled my eyes and pulled onto my road. I looked down at the steering wheel. 'His truck handles well.' I thought with a smile.

When I pulled to stop in front of my house he opened one eye and looked around. "Wow that was fast." I smiled and handed him his keys. "I'm not pathetic you know." He shrugged and I rolled my eyes again.

I opened the door and lead him inside. "Mom!" I yelled. She leaned out of the kitchen and smiled. "InuYasha dear I'm glad to see you are doing well." She said. I smiled and pointed to my locket. She understood what I meant and smiled. "We are going up to my room okay?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up to my bedroom.

Once there I shut the door and turned to him. "How is your chest? Are you in pain? Do you want…" He stopped me by kissing me. "Kagome I am fine." He said with a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes and plopped down on my bed. "InuYasha you have problems." I said. He just laughed and lay down on my bed. "Hmm I'm staying here tonight. Your bed is a lot more comfortable then that hospital bed or my bed." He said. I beamed and lay down beside him and yawned. InuYasha kissed my head and wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Take a nap baby. I know you are sleepy." I smiled against his chest and nodded.


	37. Confessions from the Dumber Half

(disclaimer: I own nothing!)

She was giving me a second chance. I sighed happily. All I had to do was wait a day…while she was out driving…with Sango… to the middle of no where. I blinked and looked down at her realizing I was terrified of something happening to her. Suddenly as if on queue images of her getting into a wreck and dying bombarded my brain. I held her tight and inhaled her scent. She was here beside me now I wasn't gonna think like that. "InuYasha is something wrong?" She mumbled softly; I'd obviously woken her. "Kagome you have to promise me you will be careful tomorrow." I replied. She nodded and met my eyes. I wanted to look away but knew better. Her stead gaze read my inner thoughts without really trying. "InuYasha I will be fine." She said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and groaned. "I hate how you can do that." I said falling against her pillows. She leaned over me and gave me her look. "Do what?" She asked sitting up. I also sat up but only to pull her into my lap. "Hmm read my mind." I said scooting around so I could lean against the wall beside me. "InuYasha I didn't read your mind. You aren't that hard to figure out." She said with a smile. "Keh if I'm not that hard to figure out then why couldn't you see I love you?" I asked quietly not thinking she heard me. "Because I thought you did when it had been Miroku and you plotting. You had the same look on your face." She replied looking away. I nodded. 'I should have never done that…' I thought. "Kagome I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you, of all people." I said quietly. She looked up at me so fast I thought I had said something wrong. "What?" I asked. She smiled happily and just hugged me.

I looked up at her wall calendar and realized with a sinking feeling I had something to do today with Miroku. A year ago we had started a band called, Stitches. Of course we were just playing at clubs but we had developed a CD thanks to Miroku's cousin, Tommy, who played the drums. Tommy's girlfriend Sara had booked us a gig tonight. I sang and played guitar so it wasn't like I could skip… "Kagome would you like to come to a concert with me?" I whispered. She nodded happily and stood up. "Let me change?" I smirked. "Okay but only if I can stay and watch."

A smack and a shove later I was in her hallway rubbing my face with a pained expression. "I was just kidding!" I yelled over my shoulder at her door. I heard her muffled reply, "Not funny." I leaned back against her door and inhaled her sweet scent. "Hmm my Kagome." I muttered happily.

Her door opened a few minutes later, and seeing as I was still leaned against it, I fell backwards into her room. I was caught staring up at her, between her legs. 'If only she was in a skirt.' I thought without voicing the thought out loud. She squatted down and smiled at me. She had on light blue jeans and a t-shirt that had flower blooming on it. "Ready?" I blinked up at her question. "I have to go change. I ain't going in this!" I said looking down at my bare chest and jeans. She laughed and helped me up; I'm surprised her mom hadn't asked about my being half naked. "Do you want me to come with you?" I just stared at her. "How else would you get to my house?" She laughed and I smiled. I loved her smile and laughter.

She ran downstairs and told her mom where she was going. Her mom gave her some money and sent her out the door. I followed behind with a smile to her mom. "I'll take good care of her don't worry." I said bowing to her. "I know you will dear. I can tell you care deeply for her." I felt my face heat up in a sure blush but just smiled and walked to my truck. Kagome was sitting in the passenger seat smiling happily.

She was flipping through some radio stations. I slid in and started the truck. "Looking for something?" She shook her head and stopped on a station. "And this is a new band fresh from their garage called Stitches. They are doing a tribute to Pink Floyd by singing Comfortably Numb." The DJ announced. I looked down at the radio and back up at Kagome.

"Wow they can play." She said half way through the song. I was driving in a daze. Our music was on the radio. I looked over at her and laughed a bit. "What?" She asked glancing at me. "That was our band." She blinked and looked back down at the radio. "That was you singing?" I nodded and she hugged me tight causing me to swerve a bit. "So is it your concert we are going to?" I nodded and she squealed. "Ah ears!" I yelped flattening them against my head. "Sorry. So Miroku is in your band?" I nodded again and reached over taking her hand in my own. "We are looking for a couple more female vocalists would you and Sango like to give it a try tonight? Miroku should have asked her a few weeks ago but I don't know if he did." She just blinked and looked at me. "Um I don't know… I guess so. If Sango will." I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

We were at my house in a matter of seconds after that. We got out and walked in. "Yo Sesshomaru I'm home!" I yelled around the house. "Glad to know you are alright little brother. The worthless sword father left could sense your recovery or I would have come to the hospital." He smiled at Kagome, "plus I thought you needed some time with someone." I pulled Kagome into a hug and smiled.

"Hello again Mr. Romuko." Kagome said bowing. "Kagome, please it's Sesshomaru." He said with a smile. "I'm sorry it's just hard to remember when I'm used to calling you Mr. Romuko." She replied. He nodded and patted her shoulder. "How are you doing?" His question was simple but held numerous questions and meanings. "I'm okay. No nightmares." She replied. She glanced over at me then back at Sesshomaru. "Other then one I had the other night but it had nothing to do with what happened at my Dads." She whispered; I glanced at her. Why didn't I know about this? Sesshomaru nodded and smiled. "Good. That's good to know." He looked over at me and caught me staring at him. "Do not mess up this time." He said so quiet that Kagome couldn't hear but I did. I nodded and took Kagome's hand in mine. She smiled up at me. Sesshomaru looked at us another moment and let a soft smile break his usual scowl. "Kagome may I speak with you while my brother gets ready for his concert?" Kagome nodded and I took that as a sign to let them have their privacy. I leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. "I love _you _Kagome. Not Kikyo or any other girl. I just want you to know that." And with that I headed upstairs planning to ask her about the nightmare.


	38. Sesshomaru

(Disclaimer: Just finished editing this chapter! :D but I don't own!)

I watched InuYasha head upstairs and smiled, rubbing my cheek gently where he had placed a kiss, his words still vibrating in my ear. "Well, well Kagome it seems you and my little brother have made up reasonably well." He said looking up at the stairs then back at me. "Yeah but it's just hard to believe it's his real feelings this time and not Miroku playing Puppet Master." I said. "Hmm good point. Well what are you thinking?" I shrugged and smiled a bit. "I'm beginning to think I should trust him once more." I said with a tiny smile. "Well now that I know your true feelings allow me to tell you something. My brother is not very good at expressing his emotions because of his hard life. No parents and worst off being a half-breed; he learned to hide everything inside his heart. Only two people were ever able to access some of that hidden emotions and love; Kikyo and you. You seem to, however, mean more to him then Kikyo. He never acted this way when he and Kikyo fought and believe me they fought a great deal. He would usually hole up in his room and listen to music or call Miroku to work on a song he had written or decided to cover. With you he hasn't stopped trying to make up with you. I smell and sense something on my brother I have not smelled or sensed in a very long time and that is happiness; his happiness and his love. It has never been this strong. I think our father could sense it when InuYasha was young which is why he pushed InuYasha's mother to allow him around you. I sense a connection between you two. I heard about the morning InuYasha was shot you were awoken by the same pain. That is a sure sign of some type of connection." He said. I felt my heart inflate with so much hope I thought it would explode. "Oh thank you Sesshomaru!" I said hugging him before running up the stairs to the bathroom where InuYasha had just come out of.

I threw my arms around him, half tackling him, and kissed him. He blinked in surprise but quickly recovered and held me close, returning my kiss. When we pulled back a few minutes later I noticed he had a towel wrapped around his waist, his jeans slung over his shoulder, and his hair was dripping. "Will you do that every time I get out of the shower?" He asked huskily. I laughed and hugged him tightly. I pulled back and looked at his chest. I just noticed where he had been shot there was a small scar. I leaned down and kissed it gently. Much to my surprise and InuYasha's a bright blue, pink, and white aura sparked on the scar and as the light disappeared we realized the scar to had disappeared. "Wow... how?" He asked. I shrugged and bit my lip. "I'm sorry." I said quietly. "No! Thank you!" He said staring at me in amazement.

"That was a miko power of some sorts." Sesshomaru said coming up the stairs behind me causing us, seeing as we were oblivious to anything else, both to jump. "Little brother why don't you give Kagome what mother left behind for you?" He asked leaning against the wall. InuYasha's eyes got huge and he nodded. "Why didn't I think of that!" He said running off to his room. "Give me what?" I asked looked up Sesshomaru, who just shook his head and headed back downstairs.

"Kagome!" InuYasha's voice rang out from his bedroom. I jogged into it and looked at him. He was pulling up a black pair of jeans over a pair of gray boxers. "What?" I asked. He yanked them up and smiled widely. "I have something special to give you but it will wait until later." He said sticking something into his back pocket. I blinked and gave him a questioning look. "You'll find out later." He said as he put a shirt on. His shirt was a white wife beater shirt. I almost laughed. I had no idea where that name had come from for those shirts. He threw on his leather jacket and turned to me. "How do I look?" He asked. I walked over him to and turned him around then I pulled his hair into a braid. "Good." I said hugging him from behind. He hugged my arms then pulled free.

"Kagome we could start training your Miko powers now! Will you help me with something?" I nodded and watched him walk over to his book self. "Okay all you have to do is concentrate and feel the energy flow through you." He said handing me a brown book that looked really old. He flipped it to a certain page. "Hiding Demon Blood." The title said. "InuYasha are you so sure about this?" He nodded and sat down on his bed. "Just touch my ears and concentrate okay?" I nodded and sat down behind him. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on hiding his ears. I blinked my eyes open when a warmth ran down my arms; I was shocked by the fact that my arms were glowing white as were InuYasha's ears.

The glow flickered out and InuYasha had human ears. "Oh wow these are real!" He said feeling them. "I've only been able to do cover spells. This is amazing! Thanks!" He said hugging me. I smiled, "sure!" He looked down at his watch. "Okay well we had better go." I nodded and followed him out to his truck.


	39. The Band

(Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!)

I looked down at my watch and sighed. Where was InuYasha with Kagome? "Sango my dear you worry too much." Miroku said coming up behind me and hugging me. "Yeah I know." I replied. "I'm sure they are fine. InuYasha would not endanger Kagome no matter what he says." He said making me feel better. "You know I've never seen him to frantic to fix things with a girl." He said thoughtfully. I looked up at him questioningly. "Well him and Kikyo fought before but he never worked this hard to fix it. He just sat back and let her come to him. I only seen him get worried on a few occasions but then again Kikyo did flirt with other guys so I don't blame him for not jumping to make it right." I nodded; made sense.

InuYasha and Kagome showed up a few minutes later. They were holding hands beaming at each other and at us. I was surprised. This club was packed and InuYasha wasn't big into showing emotions in public but with Kagome he apparently didn't care! "Kagome, Sango this is Tommy, Miroku's cousin and his girl Sara." He said introducing us to each. We smiled and bowed to them. "So Yash this is your girl? And Rok this is yours?" Tommy asked looking at us in turn. "Yeah this is my baby." Miroku said wrapped his arm around me. "About time you brought her. I thought the first time that we'd meet would be at your wedding." I laughed a bit and smiled up at Miroku.

"Sango I have to talk to you." Kagome whispered pulling me to the side. "What? Did InuYasha do something!" I asked feeling my angry boil. "No! It's something his brother told me." She said looking overjoyed. "Well what?" I asked; her excitement and happiness was contagious. "Okay well InuYasha went to go take a shower and Sesshomaru started talking to me. He said that InuYasha hid his emotions because he had a hard life and only two people have every gotten him to express any love; Kikyo and me. He also said I seem to mean more to InuYasha then Kikyo did. He said he could sense and smell InuYasha's love and happiness. Never as strong as it is now though." She said. I squealed and hugged her tightly. "That's awesome! You know Miroku was saying something like that just a few minutes ago." I said. She blinked and smiled.

"You two talking about us?" Miroku asked as he and InuYasha walked over. "Oh it's just girl talk." I replied. "Well we are going to start warming up so why don't you go talk to Sara and let her teach you some of what we are doing?" Miroku dropped a kiss on my lips, promising a deeper one later as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip. InuYasha was kissing Kagome deeply when Miroku and I pulled away. Her cheeks were red and her eyes hazy when he pulled back. "I love you, go sing." He said with a smile. She nodded and headed that way.


	40. Concert and Soul Mates

(Disclaimer: OWN nothing! lol)

Sara was really nice. She showed us the few songs we'd have to help out in. They weren't hard to learn because we had heard them before. I looked over and Sango and grinned. "Nervous?" Sara asked. We both nodded but smiled. She lead us out on the stage and I swallowed. There was a ton of people. InuYasha walked over to me and smiled. "You okay?" I shrugged. "You'll be okay after we start." I nodded and looked down at his black and white electric guitar. He pushed it behind him and hugged me tight. "Don't worry I'm here with you okay?" I nodded and smiled up at him. "Yash you ready to start?" Miroku asked walking over to us. "Yeah but give me a minute. I want to make sure Kagome is okay." He said hugging me tighter. Miroku nodded and walked over to Sango checking on her. InuYasha walked back over to his microphone and smiled. "How's everyone doing?" He yelled. A ton of screams met our ears.

They started off by playing Pinch me by the Barenaked Ladies. Tommy was doing the vocals on this one. The next song was by Blessid Union of Souls called Hey Leonardo. InuYasha and Miroku did the vocals with Miroku leading and InuYasha backing up. InuYasha looked back at me a couple times and smiled. Next was Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd sung by InuYasha with Miroku backing him up. Then it was Bother and Through the Glass by Stone Sour with InuYasha singing and Miroku backing again. InuYasha seemed really into theses two and I could figure he could relate with them. They did Tantric next and Miroku sang these. I was surprised how he could get his voice really high or really low. InuYasha was doing background vocals with Tommy.

Now it was our turn; my stomach began to knot and I pulled on the hem of my shirt. "Alright, alright I think everyone had heard enough of us and are ready to hear our girls." A loud chorus of screams met our ears and we stepped up. First up for us was Sara singing Fleetwood Mac's Gold Dust Woman with us backing. My heart soared and sank with each note. I was having fun. After that was over Sango and I were smiling at each other. Next was Jessica Simpson's Sweetest Sin and With You with Sara singing and us backing. Then we did Jessica Andrews's Who I Am. And last was something that surprised me. Sara smiled, "Now we are going to hear from one of our new girls. When I Said I Do by Clint and Lisa Black performed by our new girl Sango and Miroku." Sango spun around and looked at Sara. "Say what?" She asked. "Go for it!" I said with a smile. "And after that our last song will be by our other new girl Kagome along with our guitarist InuYasha When You Say Nothing At All by Alison Krauss and Union Station." I looked over at Sango. She shrugged as she and Miroku walked up to the mike. They finished and I clapped and yelled for them along with about two hundred other people.

"Come on." InuYasha said gently taking my hand in his. We stepped up to the mics and I wanted to faint. "Don't look so scared. I'm here with you." He said quietly. We started singing and I smiled at him. He was right he was here with me and I didn't have anything to be sacred of. We finished singing and again everybody went nuts. I smiled back at Sango and went to walk over to her only to be stopped by InuYasha's hand on my wrist.

He turned me around and smirked. "Don't faint okay?" I swallowed and nodded. "I'll try not to." I whispered. He took one of my hands in his and got down on a knee. I gasped and looked at him. "Kagome I know you feel too young to get married so I have a, what's the word? Promise ring my mother left behind. It's a special ring called a Soul-mate's ring. When two people are meant to be the man or in our case young man," he stopped and chuckled while I stuck my tongue out at him, "the young man would give the ring to the girl he loved with his whole heart and if it didn't glow then they aren't meant to be but if it does well then they know. I never gave it to Kikyo because I wanted to save it and now I'm extremely glad I did. But that's beside the point, what I'm trying to say is that I love you Kagome like I've never loved anyone else. I was stupid to go along with Miroku's plot because I would have fallen for you anyway and caused you less pain if I hadn't listened to him. I can't tell you how sorry I am for doing that or how much I love you. I didn't mean to Kagome and I'm not complaining but I fell for you and I fell hard. My heart aches to be near you and I just want to hold you and kiss you all the time. So please take this ring and see if it will glow?" He said holding up a beautiful ring. It was placed in a silver band that wrapped around the lilac stone in the center with two little diamonds framing the stone.

He slid it on my finger and stood. We both stared at it for a minute but nothing happened. I wanted to cry badly but I held back the tears. "I don't care if it glows or not, I love you and I want to be with you Kagome." He said leaning forward and kissing me. A sudden warmth ran up my hand and spread through out my body. I jumped and looked at my hand. The ring was glowing so bright I had to shield my eyes against it. The glow lessened but remained. It was if a kiss triggered it. "Oh yeah. I forgot that part." InuYasha said, facing palming, answering my unasked question.

It hit us in that second what the glowing meant. We looked up at each other and blinked. I just realized the ring fit perfectly on my left ring finger, almost as if it was made for me, which was unusual. I wore a size 5 ring which isn't easy to find. "Kagome…" He whispered as if he just realized who I was. I was trying really hard not to cry now from happiness however. "My soul mate, my love." He whispered hugging me tightly. He kissed me and wouldn't let me back up. The club, which had gone dead silent, burst into loud applause and whistles. Sango ran over and hugged us both. "Oh my gosh Kagome!" She yelled. I smiled and hugged her back. Miroku came over and patted InuYasha on the back and gave me a hug. "Congratulations my friends." He said to us. We grinned at each other like idiots. "This is the happiest day of my life." I told him, kissing him softly.


	41. Down the Road

(Disclaimer: Own nothing!)

::A few years after the concert::

"Sesshomaru don't tell him I'm here." I whispered as I walked inside the house. "He can probably smell you but I won't." He replied with a smile as I headed towards InuYasha's room. I opened the door quietly and peeked in. He wasn't there. 'That's weird.' I thought looking around his room. I saw a note lying on his bed and felt slightly worried when I found it was entitled to me. 'Gods, please tell me he isn't the kind of guy that would break up with a girl through a letter…' I jokingly thought with a soft smile, as I opened it, still holding dread as to what it would say.

"Kagome,

You remember the question I went to ask your dad? Well it was a no anyway so don't worry about what the question was. I love you Kagome and I never want you to forget it okay? But I just think we shouldn't be together right now okay? I'm sorry…

InuYasha"

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled, my at first joking thought becoming a horrible realization. He came into the room quickly and took the note without any questions. "Figures my stupid little brother would run from something…" He stopped when I all but fell back onto InuYasha's bed and began to sob heartedly into my hands. "I'll call Sango." He said and left the room.

I rolled and buried my face into his pillow. He hadn't made his bed yet and had apparently just left because I could still feel the warmth from him. Memories, in this bed, in this room, in this house, bombarded me and my heart broke further as I cried into his pillow.

Sango was there in record timing. She came in and hugged me while making death threats to InuYasha. Sesshomaru watched us a few minutes then turned to the door. "Miroku and I will go look for him." He said before leaving the room, shutting the door with a snap behind him all the while muttering darkly about his brother under his breath. "I d…don't understand… San…Sango? What did…I do?" I asked in between tears. "Nothing! Kagome you were the perfect girlfriend! Even Miroku said so before he got amnesia from me pounding his head in." I had to laugh a bit as I pictured the scene. "The doctor saw Miroku walk in and asked him what girl he had been hitting on this time." Sango said with her eyebrow developing a nasty tick. I laughed heartedly and smiled at her.

I had just gotten calmed down when the door to his room opened and in walked Inuyasha looking exhausted and sad. He looked up at us and blinked in surprise. "Kagome..?" He asked. I walked up to him and felt more tears run down my cheeks. "Jerk." I whispered. "What?" He replied swiveling his ears towards me. I looked into his amber eyes and saw pain and anger.

Next thing I knew my fist had collided with his face. He hit the doorframe and looked up at me in surprise. "I said jerk!" I yelled before leaving him leaned against the door frame, all the while crying as I went.


	42. Sango's POV

(Disclaimer: Don't own)

I felt my jaw drop and was shocked and amazed to say the least. Kagome had punched InuYasha; not like a joking punch, she had seriously knocked him sideways. "Damn." I muttered as I stood hearing the shock in my voice. He blinked several times as if fighting tears and stared after her as I walked past. "Just so you know, that girl was the best thing that has ever happened to you. You two were amazing together and everyone noticed a difference in you since you've been with her. She told me she couldn't wait to be your mate and have your kids because she loved you so damn much." I shook my head and fought my own urge to punch him. I walked away quickly before I couldn't fight the urge and found Kagome in her car and backing out when I sat down in mine. 'No use letting her get away from me.' I thought as I began to follow her. She pulled into the grocery store and went in. A few minutes later she came out with a brown paper bag of what I didn't know but I could take a guess. My hunch worried me so I followed her home. Her driveway looked bare without InuYasha's black Toyota in it. I winced at the thought of them not being together anymore… Kagome really loved his dumbass and anyone with eyes could see he loved her. 'Okay Sherlock, now that you've realized that why did he leave her?' I thought as I got out. The look of hope she had when she turned and saw it was only me made my decision to follow her, a horrible idea. 'Gods she was hoping it was Inuyasha.' Tears began to steadily track down her face as she waved me to follow her.


	43. Inuyasha's POV

(Disclaimer: As I was editing my work I realized I never brought Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha together as Sesshomaru said he was going to do in a previous chapter… My bad. I also realize I never really gave explained what happened at the Inu/Sess household after Kagome punched and left. So here you go now! I own nothing!)

I fell into my bed, determined to lay down to get my mind off Kagome. Her scent wrapped around me and I jumped out of bed as if it has shocked me. I reached a shaking hand out and touched my pillow. 'Damp… Kagome cried on my bed…' The realization struck harder than her fist. "Little brother." Sesshomaru sneered as my door opened. "Sess, what's going on?" My voice cracked and I swallowed my own tears down.

His clawed hand gripped my shoulder, "did you mean to hurt that girl?" I shook my head. "Her dad said no, I was letting out steam. Sess, you know I love her so much it hurts." He squeezed once and let me go. "You may want to find her and tell her that yourself. The note sure doesn't read that way." I swallowed hard and turned to face him. "How does it not?" He rolled his eyes and sighed, "read it from her point of view moron." He muttered before leaving me. I sat down and picked up the note trying to read it from her point of view. "Shit…" I growled.


	44. Hinder and Vodka

Mom had stopped by with Sota and had left a note on my door. I sighed as I turned on my stereo and pulled out the Rum I had just bought. "Kagome?" Sango asked as she walked inside. "Kitchen!" I yelled as I poured some of the Rum into a glass of Sierra Mist. "Hey are you okay? What did you buy at the store." I smiled and shrugged. "Yeah I guess…" and here I hesitated. Sango disapproved of drinking and I did to especially after my dad… "And I bought Coconut Rum." I said taking a sip of my drink and grimacing. It burned. "Kagome please tell me you're not going to try to drink this away are you?"

"Why not I'm 21."

"Kagome your dad…"

"Caused this! According to InuYasha…" I blinked back tears. His named hurt worse then the Rum, that with the more I drank the easier it went down.

"Please Kagome. Give me the drink and let's just eat ice cream and watch TV."

A song by Hinder came on the radio and I started crying again.

I don't wanna know

I don't wanna know

I don't wanna know

I'll go ahead and pour myself a drink

I really couldn't care less what you think

Well I don't have listen now, live this day down

If I can't feel a thing

You might as well save your good byes

We could give this train wreak one last ride

I'm gonna have to listen now, live this day down if I don't make things right

I'll tell you one last time

I don't wanna know it's over

So save your good bye kiss

I don't wanna know it's over

Cause ignorance is bliss

I can hardly see what's in front of me cause the Vodkas running on empty

I can't stay sober

If it's over

I don't wanna know

I don't wanna know

I don't wanna know

So save your goodbye kiss

I don't wanna know

I don't wanna know

I don't wanna know

I woke up with my heart beat in my head

I reach for the bottle by the bed…

Sango turned it off and looked over at me. "Kagome? Come on please?" I took a deep breath and another sip from my drink. "Fine. Fix me one too then!" She replied with a slight grimace. I did so and handed it to her. "Gah! Kagome this stuff burns!" She replied after taking a gentle sip. "It gets better." I replied taking another drink.

We finished off our drinks not soon after and began to watch movies, laughing loudly; too loudly, about random things on the movie.


	45. Hangovers and a Monks Wise Words

I woke up around 8 the next morning with the worse headache I've ever had. "Sango?" I asked sitting up off the couch, instantly regretting the move as the room tilted viciously. "You two!" Miroku's voice rang out. "Ah! Miroku don't yell." I replied feeling sick, cradling my head to make the room hold still. I looked up and saw him standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. Sango was lying in the floor and looked up. "Honey!" She yelled and laughed. He rolled his eyes and came across the room helping her up. I was sitting up on the couch with my head on my knees. "Hang overs. They aren't fun." He replied. "Yeah if I would have thought ahead I'd bought another bottle and drank it also." I replied. "Hear, hear!" Sango replied heartedly. "Sango, I could understand, she's my party girl but Kagome, you of all people? Did you forget your dad was an alcoholic?" I shook my head. "Then why am I here now helping you two while you are both hung over?"

"InuYasha." Sango replied.

"Inu? What's he got to…"

"He broke up with me because of my dad. Sess said something about him running…" I replied looking up felling my heart break again with the words. "Damn… Now I understand. Sango can I trust you to stop Kagome from doing anything else stupid while I go talk to him?" He asked. "Don't bother Miroku." I replied standing up, swaying slightly, and heading towards the kitchen. Once there I drank a glass of water and took some aspirin, handing two to Sango. "Sango next time we watch TV with ice cream." I said looking up at her. She gave me a reproachful look that turned into laugher soon after. Miroku groaned and turned to the door. "Well I'm going to talk to him anyway." With that said he took his leave.

I pulled out two cartons of chocolate ice cream around two and sat with Sango in front of the television. Our headaches were nearly gone and we hadn't felt the need to throw up everything we ate which consisted of nothing for me and a sandwich for Sango. "You should eat."

"I am ice cream in hand!"

"More then that."

I shrugged, "the fact I'm eating anything should make you happy because I don't feel like eating anything at all." Sango hugged me as I turned the TV on with a spoon in my mouth.


	46. Making up and Hints

It wasn't long after our ice cream lunch we ordered pizza and browsed through the TV for a movie to watch. We had just gotten into a slasher horror movie, name we didn't pay enough attention to know, when we heard voices. "Just because her dad doesn't like you doesn't mean you should break her heart! She loves you! I came over here at 8 this morning and found both of them plastered because of you! She loves you and it shouldn't matter what he dad thinks!" Miroku was yelling at the top of his lungs. Sango and I looked at each other and shrugged. The door opened and Miroku and InuYasha were standing there. The spoon in my mouth hit the floor and tears welled in my eyes. "Kagome…" InuYasha muttered before running over and hugging me tightly. He started shaking and I realized he was crying. "Kagome I'm so sorry! I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I love you baby and I guess I needed to drive around town to figure that out." He said still holding me tightly. I blinked and felt the tears pour down my face. "InuYasha why did you break up with me?" I asked my broken heart struggling to beat. He leaned back and looked surprised. "Break up with you?" He asked. I nodded and sniffled. "Oh Gods." He said almost laughing and hugging me tighter. "Kagome I didn't mean that in my letter. I meant I did think we shouldn't be around each other for a little bit. You said yourself that my temper tends to get the best of me and…"

I kissed him before he could continue.

"Next time please just say that you're angry and don't wanna talk right then instead of the line you used." I said kissing him again. He nodded and I sighed happily in his arms. "How's your head?" He asked. "Painful." I replied. "Ever gonna drink again?" I shook my head and groaned. Miroku took Sango in his arms and cradled her gently while InuYasha did the same for me. We continued out horror movie and the following sequel until street lights shone brightly outside, by which time Miroku stood and bade us good night and good bye with Sango tucked under one arm. She waved and grimaced as Miroku's wandering hand began groping her. InuYasha and I listened but didn't hear the usual smack that followed. InuYasha and I exchanged surprised glances and settled comfortably back into our movie.

Suddenly as the monster, apparently supposed to be a large creature from a lake, was about to kill a camp goer I felt lips on my neck and InuYasha breath following. "InuYasha." I said quietly. His ear flicked towards me and bright, happy amber eyes locked onto mine. "What did you ask my dad?" He nipped my ear lovingly and smiled against my cheek. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"That's the point to me asking."

"I'm not telling."

"Please?"

"No."

"For a kiss?"

"Hm… No."

I kissed him gently and smiled as I pulled back. "Tell me."

"N…" I kissed him again cutting off his 'no'.

"Tell me?"

"Ma…" I cut him off with another kiss.

"Tell me?"

"La…" I cut him off again with yet another kiss. He pushed me back gently this time however, "Later baby I promise." He said. I smiled lazily and leaned back against him. "Baby?"

"Hmm?"

He kissed my temple softly. "Come out with me tomorrow. I've got something I've wanted to ask you for a while but we'll I've never gotten to yet. I meant to at our last concert but well… you know how it is." He said. I looked up at him and blinked. "Will I like it?" I asked. He laughed and I smiled. I could see his white enlonged canines when he did so. "I hope so!" He replied. I yawned quietly and continued to watch the movie all the time thinking of the question he could ask me.

"InuYasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it going to be a Miroku type question?"

"What?"

"You aren't going to ask me to be your mate are you?"

Another laugh but this one earned me a nip on my neck that sent chills down my spine. "Do you want me to?" I laughed gently but knew he was joking. I punched him lightly in his chest. "Pervert!" I replied. He laughed again and pulled me tightly against his chest. "No. It's nothing like that." He replied. I sighed and gazed at the T.V without really taking in what the actress was screaming as a Halloween, Micheal Myers movie came on. 'What is he going to ask?' I thought. "You can stop wondering. You'll find out tomorrow." He said reading my mind as he was so good at. I stood with a smile and pointed to the door. "I'm going to sleep." I replied. "So?" He stretched and stood. "Lead the way." I blushed brightly. "But…"

"Kagome I made you cry…and…drink… But mostly cry. I am going to sleep over here tonight. With you. That's final!" He said pointing to the stairs after cutting the T.V off as he spoke. "Bed." I went upstairs listening to his foot steps behind me feeling nervous and worried. "I'm not going to rape you." He said jokingly. I stuck my tongue out at him over my shoulder then turned into my bed room.

It had a morning/ twilight to nightfall/ midnight painting done on the walls, along with grass and clouds along with a tree and a few birds. "Wow this room still surprises me." He said nodding. I smiled as I pulled down the navy blue comforter on my bed. "Thank you."

"My artist." He said hugging me from behind with yet another nip only this one was on my shoulder and caused goose bumps to rise on my arms. "You are in a biting mood tonight. Do I need to get the newspaper and squirt bottle?" I asked turning in his embrace to face him and tweak his ears affectionately. "Nope but you can tie me down." I laughed at his bondage joke and rolled my eyes. "Miroku is rubbing off on you." I said pulling out of his arms and walking to my bathroom with my Pajamas in hand.

Once in said bathroom with the door locked I brushed my hair and teeth and slipped into my lilac colored flannel PJs. Once done with that I re entered my room to find InuYasha already in my bed, my sheet covering his waist, smiling mischievously at me as I crawled in beside him.

"What?" I asked innocently, circling my finger on his chest. "You look beautiful." He said dropping a kiss onto my lips. "Tank you." I said with a smile. I snuggled against his bare chest and closed my eyes enjoying his warmth and the sound of his heart. "Baby?" He asked softly. "Hmm?"

"You know I sleep nude right?" My cheeks grew hot and I jumped out of bed as fast as my humanity would allow. "I'm kidding!" He replied sitting up. I saw a pair of gray sweat pants in the semi-darkness and sighed, placing a hand over my chest. "Scare me?" He growled and grabbed my other hand, pulling me down with him again. "Did you turn out the light?"

"Of course. Light hurts my eyes."

"Oh…"

"What?"

"Can I turn my lamp on?"

"Why?"

"Cause I like the dark I do! But it freaks me out sometimes…"

"Keh! Please _I__'__m_scarier then anything that is going to be in your room."

"Okay. But if I have a nightmare I blame you."

"You can. But I'll be here when you wake up."

"Grr. You are such a man!"

"Yeah but if I was a woman that would be weird."

I smacked his chest lightly and tried to fall asleep and feeling my fear ebbing away. "Kag?"

"Inu?"

"I love you baby. Don't ever forget that okay?" His tone caught my attention. It sounded almost as if this was the last time he'd ever tell me that. "What's wrong?" I asked sitting up and looking down at him. He had rolled onto his back and was staring at me with his amber eyes. "What? I can't tell you I love you?"

"Not in that tone!"

"Tone?"

"You made it sound like that was the last time you would say that!"

"Kagome you are worrying over nothing. I'm not leaving you." He said with a laugh that didn't make me feel much better. "Inu this isn't funny. Do you know something I don't? You don't have a terminal cancer do you?" He laughed again at this. "No. I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had a tone. I love you though. I just wanted you to know that okay?" He said pulling me down and kissing me. I pulled back and smiled. "Okay I love you to."

"No more drinking?" I barely suppressed a shudder. "Ugh no way. Not even on New Years!" He laughed and shook his head. "Now you were the sleepy one remember?"

"No."

"You were."

"Not."

"Were!"

"Well maybe."

"Okay then."

"Not!"

"Kagome!"

"InuYasha!"

"Look here Higurashi!"

"You look Romuko!"

"Kagome Romuko would you shut up and go to sleep!"

I blinked as he said that. "InuYasha?"

"What?"

"Do you realize what you just called me?"

"Yeah. Why something wrong with it?"

"No! I just wanted to make sure you knew you said it."

"Kagome I do pay attention to what I say."

"Sometimes."

He growled playfully and rolled me over so he was straddling my waist while holding my hands above my head. "I do pay attention."

"Most days."

"Kagome…"

"What?"

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"You're laughter."

"Wa…"

He began tickling me as soon as I had begun that sentence. "Inu! Ha, ha! Please! I give up!" I cried trying to roll away from him but couldn't because he was sitting on me tickling my sides. I began tickling him in the same manner, which caused him to roll off of me as we both collapsed trying to catch our breath.

"Sleep now." He said finally able to draw a breath. I snuggled back against him and smiled as I kissed his warm chest. "Okay but only if you fall asleep to." He hugged me gently and closed his eyes. "Good night baby."

"'Night. I love you."

"Love you too."

And with that I fell asleep almost instantly knowing that he would follow soon but not before I heard him whisper two words, "Kagome Romuko."


	47. Mornings and Intense Kisses

I woke up the next morning and smiled. Life was good. Suddenly a loud clap of thunder caused me to jump and hit InuYasha in the face. He growled and looked around. "Damn Kagome!" He snapped and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry." I said kissing his nose. He purred and held me. "The thunder scared me." I said. "Wimp, that was a car backfiring." He said kissing my collar bone and nipping it gently. I shivered. "No fair!" He blinked up at me. "What?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes you!" I said pulling a hand free and rubbing his ears gently. He purred quietly and kissed me. "Stop that."

"Why?"

"'Cause it feels to good."

"Oh please!"

"Kagome."

"InuYasha."

"What time is it?"

"Um. Do I look like an alarm clock to you?"

"Only when it's tha…" I kissed him to shut him up.

"Don't even finish that sentence!"

"That's my alarm to leave you the hell alone."

"Jerk!"

"Beautiful."

"Suck up."

"Well only if…"

"InuYasha!"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He dropped a kiss on my lips before getting up. "Concert tonight baby."

"So?" I asked with a pout. "Big surprise for you tonight." I blinked and sat up. "Like what?" My knees were tucked under me and my hands were in my lap. He watched me for a few seconds with a soft loving look. "You'll see." He held out his hand and helped me up. I dug through my drawers and found the cloths I was going to wear to the concert before retreating to my bathroom to get ready. "Hurry up or I will come in there after you!" InuYasha yelled through the door at me. "Yeah whatever!" I replied removing my pajama shirt and bra.

The door opened. "InuYasha!" I screamed and covered my chest. He walked over to me and placed a kiss on my lips. His eyes gave me the up-and-down before he left. "Jerk!" I yelled out the door. "Thanks for the show!"

(InuYasha POV)

I was sitting on her couch laughing as a bar of soap pegged me in the head. "What the… Wench!"

"Pervert!"

"I'll come back in there."

"No way I'm in the shower."

I headed towards the door I knew was unlocked and turned the handle. "InuYasha!" She screamed. I laughed and pushed the door open then sat back down on the couch. "Shut the door!" She yelled. "Keh! No way!" I replied. Another bar of soap hit me. I turned and saw her hanging out the bathroom curtains with them pulled tightly around her. "Now baby I can't see anything." She turned blood red and quickly ducked back behind them. I stood and entered the bathroom. "Kagome?" I asked softly wiggling the shower curtain. "InuYasha please let me finish my shower or you'll never get to the concert!" She replied. I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Maybe I want to miss the concert." I replied. She stuck her head out again, apparently under the impression I was back in the living room. She yelped when she saw I was right in front of her. "Inu…" I caught her lips mid-sentence and put my hand behind her head; pulling her in closer. My arm was getting soaked by the shower water, which was running down my elbow and my side but I didn't care. Kagome pressed herself against me, through the shower curtain anyway, which I was slightly glad. I don't think Kagome or I was ready to take out relationship that far. She released a quiet moan as I repositioned our mouths. "InuYasha… Mmm! InuYasha!" She said pushing me back. "What?" I replied waspishly. I was enjoying that kiss and by her scent, she had been too. "Let me finish my shower okay?" I nodded and retreated to the living room shutting the door behind me.


	48. Classic Routine

I stepped out of the shower still blushing. That kiss… It was so different from all the others… It was… intense? Just thinking of it made my knees weak. I smiled as I put the cloths on I had brought in with me. The door opened as I got my shirt over my head. I turned and came face to face with InuYasha. "Baby can I use the bathroom now?" He asked. I jumped on him, wrapping my leg around his waist, his hands were under my thighs holding me up and our lips were locked. I broke the kiss which was heating up and wiggled out of his grasp. "Yeah you can."

"Really?"

"After I brush my teeth!"

"I've had to go since we woke up!"

"Should have!"

"Keh! I'll go over to Miroku and Sango's!"

"Only if you're willing to walk that far."

"Walk?"

"Oh yeah…" He caught my lips mid-sentence as I was squeezing toothpaste onto my tooth brush. "Do you want to pee or not?" I asked pulling back and sticking the tooth brush in before he could kiss me again. "Well I can't really now." He muttered under his breath, turning away from me.

I left the bathroom and allowed him to use it while I ventured into the kitchen, tooth brush still in mouth, to begin breakfast. InuYasha entered a few minutes later as I got the omelet going. "Fonawe." I said around my tooth brush. He rolled his eyes at me and I went back into the bathroom and spit the tooth paste into the sink. I put my tooth brush up and walked back out to greet InuYasha, who was eating the omelet I had fixed. "Kah oh mae wah r ew enin?"

"InuYasha swallow." He gulped loudly and smiled. "What are you eating?"

"Ugh nothing! It's before 10 remember?" For some reason anything I ate before 10 am made me sick to my stomach. I pulled a soda out of the refrigerator and commenced to drink it. "Ah." I said after a pull off it. "No Vodka?" I swallowed and felt myself pale. "Oh brother. No, never again!" I sat down beside him and laid my head on my palms. "I love you." He said kissing my cheek. I smiled at him and took a sip of my Pepsi. "I love you too. Shouldn't you be getting ready though? Isn't the concert in what Florida?" He groaned and nodded. "I'll call over at Sango's and make sure Miroku is at least awake." I said standing and grabbing the phone. InuYasha headed off towards the bathroom again as I called over to Sango's. She answered on the 3rd ring and we began to talk about everything from Miroku over at her house to InuYasha at mine.


	49. Inuyasha's Memories and Thoughts

I stood in Kagome's shower and let the warm water flow down my head while I thought about the fight I'd had with her dad two days earlier.

~flashback~

_I pulled up into her dad's house and got out feeling the butterflies in my stomach start up. I had a three stone engagement ring in my pocket. Black diamonds were in a tear drop shape while a diamond was shaped into a small heart with white gold wrapped around them. I had bought it a few days previous. I walked up to the door and swallowed then knocked. _

_Her dad answered with a smile. "Hello son. It's been a long time!" He said seeming surprised that it was me. "Um hi. Can I come in?" I asked. He nodded and stood back. Misaki smiled at me from the couch where she and I guessed Kagome's dad had been sitting, watching TV. "What can I help you with?" He sat back down and I followed, sitting in the brown chair. He clicked the TV off and I swallowed trying to kill the butterflies before they made me sick. "Well I'm having a concert in Florida and I would like if you and um your…"_

"_Wife." Misaki supplied for me._

"_Okay thanks. You and your wife would come." _

"_I would love to. Finally getting to see you perform." Her dad said. "And Kagome as well. She'll be singing at this one as well." I said with a smile. "Ah that will be nice to hear. She was always a shy little girl and didn't sing often." I bit back my comment about abuse. "But that's not the only reason you are here is it?" He asked. I laughed a bit and shook my head. "No, there is one other thing. Um well in case you didn't know your daughter and I have been dating for about 4 years now and I love her very much and I would like to ask her hand in marriage if that's okay with you sir." I said. Misaki smiled at me and clapped her hands. I pulled out the little black box and handed it to her dad. He looked at the ring with a serious expression that worried me. Finally after a few minutes that felt like hours he looked up at locked eyes with me. "No. Absolutely not." Misaki's face fell as well as mine. "Why honey?" She asked. "Missy he's a half demon! Not human not demon. What if his demonic blood takes him over and he hurts Kagome?" _

"_I would never hurt her!" _

"_Your blood…"_

"_Is kept in check by her!"_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_Sir as long as I am with her I'm half demon. Her love keeps me as a half demon!" _

"_My answer is still no." _

"_Taka honey that's a little cold." _

"_I do not care. I don't care if you date her but I won't have grandchildren that are part demon!"_

"_Will you still come to the concert?"_

"_Yes. Missy and I shall." _

"_Okay." I took the ring back and left feeling angry and downhearted. _

~end~

Tonight was the concert. Her dad and his wife would be there. I sighed. 'This isn't going to end well.' I thought as I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. The door opened and Kagome entered, covering her eyes and blushing brightly. "Sango needs something." She said blushing harder. I took the phone from her and held it up to my head. "Sango?"

"What InuYasha?"

"Kagome's gonna be busy for a few minutes." And with that I sat the phone down on the sink and moved her hand from her eyes. She looked me up and down and smiled. I kissed her and kept her lips locked against mine. I licked her lips asking for entrance which she granted, naturally and our tongues engaged in war. I pulled her leg around my waist, pulling her heat closer to my ache and swallowed the soft moan she released when our skin collided. 'I know she's not ready to be my mate but damn if this keeps up…' I left the thought hanging as her arms came around my neck, pulling me down to kiss me deeper. Meanwhile I could hear Sango yelling for Kagome on the phone. Finally after a few minutes I let Kagome go and handed her back the phone. She was breathing heavy and her face was flushed. I smirked as she left the bathroom. I could tell she liked that. We didn't usually get too heated up. My nose was too sensitive and could smell when she was aroused, as she was now. I chuckled to myself as I followed her out of the bathroom to finish getting ready. 


	50. Leaving

(Disclaimer: Okay, lemon scene alert! Well not a terrible lemon, just heavy making out and biting. I don't own but just so you know. ENJOY!)

InuYasha walked through my house in his blue jeans. "Kagome!" He yelled. I looked up from the couch. "What?"

"Where is my shirt?"

"How am I supposed to know it's your shirt!" He walked over and stood in front of me. "Baby can you braid my hair back?" I nodded and he sat down with his back to me. I braided it back quickly and started to massage his shoulders. "Hmm. You can do that on the bus but I've gotta find my shirt for now." He said standing up and walking into my room. I followed him and smiled for my revenge while I was in the shower. "Oh InuYasha." I said as I stood in the door way of my room. He was facing my bed with his hands on his hips. "What?" He turned and looked at me. I ran at him and tackled him onto my bed, locking lips with him as we landed. He grunted into the kiss but pulled me tighter anyway. I was straddling his waist as he laid, with his legs hanging over my bed. His arms tightened around me and pulled me closer. Fire spread through my body, settling in my lower abdomen as I kissed the man I loved. He growled quietly, kissing down my neck before nipping my collarbone and tonguing away the pain. "Kagome…" He muttered against my skin. "Hmm?" I hummed pulling him up to kiss him again. "You ain't ready for this." I bit the pulse in his neck gently, feeling more than his arms jerk. "Am I not?" I whispered. He whimpered as I kissed his chest, running my tongue slowly back up his neck. "Shit!" He cursed as I leaned up and began to kiss his ears, sucking them into my mouth. I grinned down at his flushed cheeks and kissed him softly. "Fuck, girl you are killing me today." I smiled and pulled away from him, "your language gets so foul when you are turned on, you know that?" He tilted his head in confusion as there was a knock on my door. "Think about that." I said, dropping a kiss on his lips before getting up slowly and walking down stairs to open the door.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Romuko." It was the bus driver. "Oh no! I'm still Higurashi, Kagome."

"Ah Mr. Romuko's girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well tell Mr. Romuko his ride is here."

"Got it!" InuYasha yelled from behind me. I smiled at the driver. "Can I get you a drink; something to eat?" The driver shook his head and smiled. "No thanks." InuYasha came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Ready?" I nodded and we walked out the door, with me locking it behind us.


	51. Miroku's Moves

"Miroku?" He looked up at me. "I should like to hear you say that when we are in bed dear." He said giving me a perverted smile. "Ha, ha not so much!" I replied. "Besides it's not like we've ever been to bed together. He smiled at me and winked. "I can hope." I groaned and rolled my eyes at him. "Pervert."

"Only for you my sweet."

"Don't you have a concert tonight?"

"You had to remind me didn't you?"

"Shouldn't Kagome and InuYasha be here soon?"

"Probably."

"Shouldn't you be ready."

"Probably."

"Miroku! When are they going to get here?"

"Probably in a couple of minutes."

"Ah! I'm not ready yet! And you're not either!"

"So?"

"Go get ready!"

"Only if I get a kiss."

"Miroku go!"

"Sango kiss." I groaned but obliged to his wish. He pulled me down on top of him and let his hands wonder over my body.


	52. On The Way

The driver took us to Sango's house. They didn't answer when the driver knocked. Nor when InuYasha yelled loudly for Miroku. Finally he looked back into the limo to me for help.

By the time I got to the door InuYasha looked pissed. "I've been banging for five minutes now and they're not answering. Miroku must have finally con…" I slapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't even finish that sentence!" He blinked and kissed my palm. "Miroku you ass if we miss our flight I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!" He yelled up at a window. I laughed at him and looked under a rock in Sango's garden and produced a house key which I used to open the door. "Sango?" I asked fearing the worst but hearing moans. "Sango!" I yelled running up to her room. I was so scared that something was wrong that I didn't think about the fact that Miroku was a pervert and that he was alone with Sango.

I burst into her room and felt my face turned blood red. Sango was lying underneath Miroku who was sweating; his hips rocking back and forth, apparently in the process of having sex with her! I felt my eyes grow huge as I screamed and slammed the door shut; running back out to InuYasha who was waiting.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh!" Was all I could say as I plowed into him. "What baby? What?" He asked hugging me and stroking my hair away from my face gently in the way he knew would calm me down. "I just ran into Sango's room where she and Miroku were having sex." I moaned. InuYasha laughed loudly at this and walked into the house after placing a kiss on my lips. I heard him banging on Sango's bedroom door. "Hey Pervert wrap it up! And I don't mean…"

"InuYasha!" I screamed cutting him off. "We need to get on the road and to the airport!" He said. There was a loud commotion and Sango followed by Miroku were outside and in the van in minutes.

InuYasha and I had already returned inside where he pulled me into his lap trying to calm me down, which is where I was sitting in his lap with my legs stretched across his. His arms were around my waist and mine were around his neck. My legs were crossed at my knees and bent slightly while his were flat on the floor. I was playing with his ears and listening to him purr. He had his face buried into the crook of my neck kissing it gently.

Sango walked in and saw us, and began to blush. "Sango I am so sorry!" I said attempting to stand but being held back by InuYasha, who seemed reluctant to let me go. His purr changed to a growl when I stopped rubbing his ears. "I was enjoying that!" He complained. "Well I'm talking to Sango." I replied. "It's okay Kagome. I'm sorry you just had to see that!" She said with an embarrassed smile. I smiled back and the awkward moment passed.

Miroku and Sango retired to the room on the back of the bus a few minutes later, muttering about no sleep last night. InuYasha and I rolled our eyes at each other but smiled. He picked me up bridal style and laid me on the couch. "Don't move." He said. I nodded.

He returned a few minutes later. He laid down on top of me, pinning my hands above my head as he kissed me, "just picking up where we left off at your house." He explained. "Where did you go and what took so long?" A heavy blushed crossed his face. "Oh… Um… Just fixing some stuff."

"Like?"

"Well…"

"InuYasha."

"Kagome."

"Tell me!"

"I was rearranging myself okay!"

I felt my face heat up at this point and groaned, covering my face with my freed hand.

"Well you asked!" He replied.

He laid back down and kissed me hard. I smiled against his lips and he leaned back. "What?" I pushed against his chest and he stood. I stood as well before pulling him against me and kissing him then pushing him into the couch. "Damn, getting rough now?" He asked with a smirk. I straddled his waist and nipped his neck, "no continuing how we started at my house." He opened his mouth to reply but I kissed him. I leaned up and bit his ear softly, running my tongue up it. I felt him growing against me and felt heat light my cheeks. "Sorry." He grunted scooting lower on the couch. I sat back down on his lap and kissed his neck, biting his pulse as he tilted his head back. Before I could argue he had me back under him on the couch, one hand buried in my hair the other running over my side. I wrapped my legs around his waist so we wouldn't fall off the couch and he groaned, his hand sliding lower and squeezing my butt. I pushed his chest and glared at him. "Excuse me?" He grinned crookedly and kissed me softly. "Yes, I'm acting like Miroku and don't lie to me and tell me you don't like it." I opened my mouth to argue and he kissed away the words before I could get them out, 'sneaky.' I thought, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "I don't know what has gotten into you Kagome but please keep this attitude okay?" He growled as he began to kiss down my neck. "Attitude?" I whispered. "This passion." He grunted as he nipped my pulse, licking away the pain. "Always had it, just didn't want to push you." I replied, trying to make my brain function enough to answer why we had never slept together. 'Why not now?' I thought, reaching down to pull his shirt off. "What are you doing?" He asked looking surprised. "Um… well… ya know…" He grinned and stood, shaking himself. "What?" I asked. He offered me a smile and pointed to his jeans. "You aren't ready and I'm not helping by confusing you." My face turned dark red and I covered my eyes before they could wander to forbidden regions. InuYasha laughed loudly at my embarrassment and sealed himself in the bathroom for a few minutes doing what I could only guess, which made my face heat more.

During his absence I turned on the TV and began to watch random shows on cartoon network. I was curled up on the couch, which I had pulled out into a bed after InuYasha left; feeling my face heat up at the scenario that had played through my mind; damn hormones, engrossed in the TV to the point I didn't hear the bathroom door open.

A hand slipped around my waist and rubbed my stomach as a pair of lips caught my neck. Two small canines nipped into my neck and I instantly knew it was InuYasha. "Now, now, don't get yourself started again." I said with a bright smile turning onto my back to look up at him. He kissed my gently and nodded. "Whatca watching?" I shrugged and rolled back onto my side, feeling him pull me against his warm chest and hold me to him. He kissed my head and watched whatever was playing.


End file.
